Los 9 reinos
by Fox of the Night land
Summary: Los antiguos le llamaban Yggdrasil a aquel majestuoso árbol, en donde habitaban los 9 reinos de las 20 razas, razas que viven en paz y tranquilidad separadas unas de otras, pero la ambición del malvado Dios Loki atraerá la catástrofe a estas tierras y esta en manos de un pequeño grupo de Ecuestrianas intentar detener el destino de los dioses, intentar detener el Ragnarok.
1. The Begin of the end

**Saludos, primeramente un extremo "lo siento" por abandonar la historia anterior, siento no haber cumplido las expectativas de muchos pero para ser sinceros la trama se fue al diablo, ja ja ja ja.  
En fin, que tal si me dan una segunda oportunidad con este mi segundo fic, el cual se asemeja al anterior pero trascurre un tanto diferente, sin contar que los personajes de esta historia son humanizaciones esto para hacerlo un poco mas llevadero ;D aca una imagen de como deseo que se los imaginen de hoy en adelante. **

**solo borren los ***

**mane-6: http:*/* *art*/MLP-Frienship-is-Magic-Mane-6-298154393**

**Princesas: http:*/* *art*/wet-day-377477383**

**Bien, púes comenzamos? **

* * *

En un lugar similar al paraíso de los hombres, en cierta base de un gran y majestuoso árbol, se encontraban tejiendo tres mujeres.

Una de ellas, la más joven de todas, atraía hacia si con sus delicadas manos un fino hilo dorado, mientras que otra, la de edad mediana, comenzaba a tejerlo laboriosamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, la última de ellas, una mujer visiblemente anciana, encorvada por la edad, tomaba el tejido y con un suave movimiento lo destejía para convertirlo nuevamente en el aquel fino hilo.

(Insertar sonido: /watch?v=-SJh-el0gBI)

Un poderoso trueno proveniente de los cielos hizo cimbrar aquel pacifico lugar, las mujeres con una sonrisa amable miraron hacia el horizonte en donde con felicidad vieron acercase a un individuo con capucha blanca que cubría parte de su rostro.

**-¡Vaya!-** dijo la más joven de aquellas mujeres **-miren quien está aquí-**

**-Es un gusto verlas de nuevo, nornas del pasado, presente y futuro-**dijo aquel individuo pícaramente con una sonrisa, la cual, rebelaba un par de colmillos.

**-El gusto es nuestro joven Fenrir-**dijo la más anciana

**-Por centésima vez, mi nombre no es, ni será Fenrir-** Respondió impaciente aquel individuo-

**-Lo que tú digas lobo Fenrir-**dijo en broma la norna mediana.

**-Je, muy graciosa, esté… y ¿qué me cuentan?-**

**-Nada que no sepas ya-**Respondió la anciana norna del pasado.

**-Nada que no sepas ahora-**añadió la norma mediana del presente.

**-Nada para lo que no estés preparado ya-**Concluyó la más joven norna del futuro.

**- (-_-) -**

**-¿Qué? … Oh por favor esa fue una buena respuesta-** reclamó la norna del pasado

**-**(suspiro de impaciencia) **bueno, al grano, ¿el barbitas me llamó?-**Pregunto aquel individuo mientras se descubría el rostro, revelando una cabellera larga, totalmente plateada y una tez pálida.

**-¿Te refieres al gran maestro?-**respondió molesta la norna mas joven

**-Perdonen mis modales, ¿"el gran maestro me ha llamado"?-**

**-Así es guapetón-**Respondió la Norna mas vieja** –Tu maestro te ha llamado-**

**-¿Dónde lo puedo encontrar?-** pregunto este mirando con total indiferencia a la norna del presente

Esta se quedo hipnotizada en aquellos profundos ojos color ámbar brillante y dijo **–está del otro lado del gran árbol, junto con el Nidhogg-**

**-Ok, esto lo que necesito saber, gracias nornas amigas mías, tengan un bonito día-**respondió este mientras les daba la espalda y se dirigía al otro lado del gran árbol

**-¡Espera!-**dijo la norna del futuro**- toma esto, te será de utilidad para lo que viene-**

La norna joven arrojó hacia aquel hombre un pequeño frasquito color verde, el individuo ágilmente lo atrapo en el aire y con un gesto con su pulgar se despidió de ellas

**-Sabes muy bien que no se nos permite intervenir-**dijo la norna del pasado

**-Lo sé, pero el camino que le espera a Fenrir es sinuoso, lleno de dolor y tristezas, para sí y para otros-**

**-Más dolor y tristezas no puede haber que el que ya lleva en el corazón ese pobre muchacho-**dicho esto las nornas miraron seriamente hacia el horizonte para después ponerse nuevamente a tejer.

Del otro lado del gran árbol, se encontraba meditando un anciano hechicero de largas barbas blancas, sombrero y túnicas azuladas, en la cual, destacaban cientos de estrellitas doradas, este a su derecha tenía un grueso madero de roble que fungía como bastón y a su izquierda estaba lo que parecía un viejo libro.

Aterrizando pesadamente a su lado, un enorme dragón color purpura con verde batía con rapidez sus dos enormes alas para posteriormente terminar echado pecho tierra mientras miraba impaciente el horizonte.

**-No desesperéis Nidhogg –**dijo el anciano hechicero **– El enviado pronto llegará -**

**-**(bufando) **no estoy desesperado, estoy preocupado gran maestro, el Ragnarok se acerca-**

**- Lo sé, pero no os preocupéis antes de tiempo noble dragón-**

**-¡Maestro! He escuchado que los jutuns se han comenzado a mover, que los Vanir se están fortificando y que el gran Odín y los demás dioses están a listando las armas y nosotros aquí estamos sin hacer absolutamente nada-**

El anciano no respondió nada.

**-¡Maestro!, Por favor escúcheme, lo que debemos hacer es ir directamente hasta Asgard y convencer a Odín que se una al combate, todos nosotros JUNTOS podríamos detener al Ragnarok -**

El hechicero solo se limito a mirar seriamente al dragón, pero no dijo nada.

**-Sé que si pactamos una alianza podremos ir a Nifelheim y acabar con Loki y su ejército-** gruñía el dragón.

**-No-** respondió seriamente el gran hechicero **–En estos tiempos ya no existen alianzas entre los Vanir y Aesir. Además tanto vos como yo sabemos que Odín solo verá por sí mismo sin importarle el destino de los otros reinos-**

**- Pero maestro…-**intentó decir el dragón

**-Pero nada, la decisión ya fue tomada por el supremo creador y se ha pactado un plan, el enviado llegará pronto-**

**-¿Y quién es este "enviado"? ¿Es acaso uno de los Dioses que están aún de nuestro lado?-**

**-No, lo es-**

**-¿Algún enano?-**

**-no-**

**-¿Hada?-**pregunto sorprendido el dragón

**-No-**

**-¿espíritu, monstruo, duende o elfo?-**

**-No, no, no y no-**

**-No me diga que es uno de los gigantes-**

**-casi, pero no-**

**-¿Quién es?-**

**-Es Fenrir-** dijo seriamente Star swirl para sorpresa y desagrado del dragón

**-**(voz imponente)** ¡QUÉ! ¿ESE MANIACO HOMICIDA?-**

**-Sí, el mismo-**

**-Pero gran maestro, nunca he dudado de las decisiones del gran concejo o del gran rey, pero elegir a Fenrir-**

**-Hay motivos noble dragón-**

**-¡Pero es Fenrir!-**decía el dragón tomándose de la cabeza **–No confío en él-**

**-pero yo si lo hago Nidhogg-**

**-¿POR QUÉ? UNA PIEDRA ES MAS CONFIABLE QUE ÉL, ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE LE TIENE TANTA FE?-**

**-Porque él se ha equivocado Nidhogg y aunque no lo demuestre está arrepentido-**

**-Pero maestro, ¿qué ya lo olvidó? Su "equivocación" provocó el día de los siete soles-**

El anciano solo desvió la mirada pero no dijo nada.

**-¿Lo ve?, hasta usted sabe que en su corazón solo hay odio, maldad y ****duda****-**

**-No Nidhogg, de lo que estoy seguro es que en Fenrir ya no existe la duda-** respondió el hechicero

**-¿Y cómo lo sabe?-**

**-El error obliga a rehacer el camino y eso enseña muchas cosas. La duda, no...Fenrir esta rehaciendo el suyo y eso es de admirarse-** contestó el mago a un dragón que lo mira con recelo –**Fenrir reconoció su error y está dispuesto a enmendarlo, fin de la discusión-**

**-Grrrr-** Gruño el dragón mientras apartaba iracundo la mirada **–obedeceré si a si fue dicho por el honorable creador-**

**-se que tu preocupación es basta Nidhogg, pero en este momento tan crítico debemos de ser precavidos y no tomar todo con ligereza-**concluyó el hechicero acariciando el torso del fiero dragón, mientras que una suave brisa los envolvía a ambos.

El dragón de repente levanto la cabeza y olfateando un poco dijo **–Ya viene-** ambos miraron con prontitud hacia el camino esperando ver a alguien pero para su sorpresa nadie transitaba por él.

**-¿A quién esperan?-** Se escucho detrás de ellos, tomándolos por sorpresa.

**-Jo, si que eres rápido, lobo Fenrir -**dijo sonriendo Nidhogg mientras intempestivamente abalanzaba su enorme cola hacia el desprevenido sujeto pero este con una sola mano la detuvo en el aire.

**-y no solo rápido lagartija-**respondió este **–Dudo que solo haya sido invocado para ser atacado a coletazos, ¿por qué me has llamado Star swirl?-**

**-Bienvenido seas joven pupilo-** Dijo el hechicero **– ¿has tenido un buen viaje?-**

**-Si por "buen viaje" te refieres a vagar por el bosque de Avalón sin ningún tipo de comodidad, comer solo manzanas, hablar con las ardillas, dormir en el suelo frio, escapar en cada esquina de criaturas que en mi vida había visto, enfrentar retos tontos y vivir sin mi amado internet, si Star swirl, lo he tenido, y todo gracias a ti –** Respondió el joven individuo que sonreía airadamente

**-Ese humor sarcástico tuyo un día te traerá problemas-**reprochó el sabio hechicero

**-No puedo evitarlo, es parte de mi personalidad-**

**-Es parte de tu idiotez-** agregó el dragón con total indiferencia, a lo cual el joven solo lo miró indignado.

**-Bien joven lobo Fenrir, el crepúsculo de los dioses esta cerca…-**intentó decir Star swirl el barbudo pero fue interrumpido

**-Escucha me bien –**dijo este impaciente **–Mi nombre no es Fenrir y mucho menos soy un maldito lobo -**

**- **(suspiro) **Perdonadme joven pupilo, no suelo evocar el pasado-**

**-Pasado o no aún sigue siendo mi presente-**Dijo molesto el individuo peli-blanco

**-¿Podemos continuar señores?-**interrumpió el dragón

**-Joven lobo, el Ragnarok está cerca, los tres gallos han cantado su canción y han anunciado el principio del fin-**

**-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-**

**-Tiene que ver todo contigo, gilipollas-** Respondió con grave voz el imponente Nidhogg

**-Hacedme un favor, tomad ese libro que se encuentra en la base del árbol de la vida y traedlo aquí-**Ordenó Star swirl, a lo que Fenrir inmediatamente lo tomó y se lo entregó en las manos a su maestro **–No me lo deis a mí joven lobo, abridlo y leerlo para vosotros-**

Fenrir abrió el libro justo a la mitad, tomo aire y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

**-¿Sufre usted de impotencia y bajo apetito sexual? Pues aquí está la solu…-**

**-¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no!, esa parte no, es el capitulo que le sigue-**Interrumpió el anciano hechicero rojo cual tomate

**-¿Cuál? ¿Cómo conquistar a la mujer de sus sueños en una semana?-**

**-Dame eso imbécil-**ordenó Star swirl arrebatando el libro de las manos de Fenrir y comenzando a hojearlo **–aquí, esta es la pagina, leedla-**

**- Ok, va, El principio de todo: En un principio, antes de existir el cielo o la tierra, solo existía un gran vacío llamado Ginnungagap, en el norte de este existía el helado reino de las Tinieblas, Nifelheim y al sur el reino del fuego, muspelheim.**

**Allí donde el insufrible fuego de muspelheim tocaba el hielo perpetuo de Nifelheim se formaba la sustancia de la vida y muerte, el "eiter"-contaba Fenrir con cara de aburrimiento -Oye Star swirl, ¿no existe una forma menos aburrida de contar esto?-**

**-Calla y sigue con el relato-**

**-**(bostezo) **O.k, el eiter la sustancia de vida y muerte cayó sin remedio al Ginnungagap congelándose nuevamente en el acto, no fue hasta que cumpliéndose los eones predichos, el Ginnungagap fue llenado por el eiter y este al ser alcanzado por una llama de vida de muspelheim estalló y creo al padre de todos los gigantes, Ymir, el cual a su vez al dormir creo al primer Dios, Bir, padre de Bor, Padre del poderoso Odín y sus hermanos Vili y Ve, quienes en un arranque de codicia mataron al primer gigante Ymir y de su cuerpo, huesos, sangre, piel y bello crearon a…-** Enmudeció de pronto Fenrir, que solo miraba el libro sin decir una palabra, para posteriormente continuar **– crearon a Midgar-**

**-No os detengáis- ordenó el hechicero –ya casi llegas a lo que nos compete-**

**-Habiendo sido creando Midgar, este y todos los reinos aún permanecían en tinieblas, por lo cual Odín ordenó a los Vanir tomad las riendas de los cielos, los cuales tomaron dos llamas de muspelheim y se la entregaron a la diosa Sigel la cual formo el sol y a su hermano menor Maní el cual creó la Luna-**contó Fenrir pero calló al ver la sonrisa de complacencia de Star swirl como si esos nombres evocaran un bello recuerdo en él. **-¿No que no vivías en el pasado viejo hechicero?-**

**-proseguid ahora en el preludio del Ragnarok, por favor joven lobo-**

**-Cuando las tres creaturas malvadas, el lobo, la serpiente y la parca, hayan sido concebidas por el odio en sus corazones, los tres gallos del Ragnarok cantarán y este será el inicio del fin de los nueve reinos y la vida como tal acabará-**

**-joven Fenrir, lea por ultimo este párrafo-**ordenó con severidad Star swirl

**-Después de una persecución perpetua, el lobo Sköll y su hermana Hati finalmente devorarán a la diosa Sigel regente del Sol y a su hermano Máni, potestad de la Luna respectivamente. Las estrellas desaparecerán de los cielos, sumiendo la tierra en la oscuridad.**

**La tierra se estremecerá tan violentamente que los árboles serán arrancados de raíz y las montañas caerán; cada unión y cada eslabón se romperán y se separará, liberando a Loki y a su hijo, el gran lobo. El terrible hocico de este titán se abrirá tanto, que la parte inferior de su quijada raspará contra la tierra y la parte superior de su hocico ejercerá presión contra el cielo. Las llamas bailarán en sus ojos y saltarán de sus fosas nasales…Ya no quiero leer esta mierda-**dijo este cerrando el libro.

**- Y ese será el verdadero principio del final para los dioses-**dijo con voz grave el gran dragón morado

**-pues por mi bien, ellos se merecen ese final-**respondió Fenrir

**-No, joven lobo, nadie merece ese final y por eso es que debemos de intervenir-** dijo Star swirl

**-¿Intervenir? ¿Estás loco anciano?, yo no moveré ni un puto dedo para ayudar a la raza de Odín o a los Vanir, por mí que se jodan-**dijo el individuo dando la espalda al hechicero y comenzando a caminar alejándose de ellos, pero el Nidhogg se interpuso en su camino.

**-**(rugido imponente) **Tu no te irás a ningún lado-**gruñó el dragón

**-Apártate de mi camino o te convertiré en un par de botas-**respondió Fenrir sacando de su túnica una afilada espada color ceniza

**-No tientes a tu suerte Fenrir, sabes que no eres rival digno para mí-**

**-Parece que tanto tiempo en el aire te seco el cerebro, lagartija súper desarrollada, aprende donde está tu lugar **– respondió Fenrir haciendo que su espada comenzara arder en llamas carmesí.

**-Alto los dos-**Ordenó, molesto el hechicero **-no tenemos tiempo para sus boberías, Nidhogg retrocede inmediatamente-**

**-Sí, maestro-**

**-Fenrir sígueme, demos un paseo-**

**-Sabes que yo no estoy bajo tus órdenes viejo brujo y nada de lo que digas me va a ser cambiar de opinión, los dioses me han traicionado antes, por su culpa y solo por su culpa soy quien soy ahora-**

**-lo sé-** Dijo Star swirl

**-Por su avaricia lo perdí todo y ahora no tengo a nadie-**

**-Lo sé-**

**-Por su idiotez y peleas sin sentido, mi hogar junto con mi gente esta extinto-**

**-Lo sé mi joven lobo-**

**-Y ahora vienes a mí, a ordenarme que ayude a mis enemigos, que ayude a quienes destruyeron mi existencia-**

**-Fenrir…-**

**-Además, ¿te has puesto a pensar que en cuanto cruce las puertas de Asgard seré enjuiciado por lo que hice? No creó que Odín haya olvidado lo que pasó y mucho menos creó que se quede con los brazos cruzados-**

El anciano no dijo nada

**-Así que pues, si los dioses caen yo estaré feliz de verlo-**

**-Es por ello que no te lo ordeno-**dijo el anciano arrodillándose junto al individuo

**-¿Qué haces viejo brujo?-**

**-Te lo imploro Fenrir el lobo, te lo imploro no como tu maestro, sino como amigo-**

**-Levántate inmediatamente viejo ridículo, observa hasta qué grado llegas con tal de proteger a esa raza de dioses inmundos y avariciosos-**

**-No Fenrir, yo no quiero proteger a todos los dioses-** Dijo el humillado anciano**- yo solo tengo interés de proteger a dos-**

**-¿A dos?-**dijo sorprendido Fenrir **-¿Y por dos dioses quieres detener al Ragnarok, enfrentar al mismo destino?-**Dijo este mientras se arrodillaba junto al anciano

**-Si fuera falta dar mi vida y pasar la eternidad en el helheim lo haría gustoso-**

**-¿Tanto afecto les tienes?-**

**-Son como mis hijas, si tu las conocieras sentirías lo mismo que yo-**

**-¿Quiénes son? ¿Quiénes son estas "hijas" que hacen que tu, gran maestro de la vida y guardián del yggdrasil, árbol de la eternidad te inclines ante mí, un simple mortal?**

**-Ellas son las hijas de Sigel-**

**-¿Sigel? ¿La diosa del sol?-**preguntó el individuo

**-Sí, me preocupa su seguridad, ellas son tiernas y pacificas, nunca han visto la guerra y no creo que estén preparadas para lo que viene-**

**-si ese es el caso, entonces ve tú por ellas, no me necesitas a mí-**

**-tú no entiendes Fenrir, Yo no puedo dejar mi puesto, incluso tampoco es posible para el Nidhogg ir allá-**

**-Mmmm-**pensó el individuo

**-El Ragnarok está cerca, hay indicios que ha comenzado el Fimbulwinter en los otros reinos eso indica que Sköll y hati han comenzado a moverse en su búsqueda por los astros, temo que esos lobos les lastimen-**

**-Pero la profecía dice que ese par de lobos solo irán por Sigel y maní-**

**-Sigel y su hermano, hace ya mucho tiempo que heredaron sus poderes a su hija y a su sobrina respectivamente-**

Fenrir no dijo nada

**-Por favor Fenrir, solo protegedlas por esta ocasión, solo eso te pido-**suplicó el anciano

**-Hoy por ti, mañana por mí, ¿recuerdas? este será mi pago, además suena interesante el volver a ver a ese par de viejos "amigos"-**

**-Te estaré eternamente agradecido-**

**-**(suspiro) **Y bien, ¿cómo se llaman?-**

**-Oh si, esperad-** dijo el mago sacando de su sombrero lo que parecía un pequeño y antiguo retrato, en este, se encontraban pintados con una asombrosa maestría siete individuos, Fenrir lo tomó y vio que dos de esos sujetos eran Star swirl y el dragón Nidhogg, mucho más jóvenes, pero no reconoció a los otros cinco **–Esa-**dijo el mago apuntando con su dedo**- esa es Sigel, en sus brazos carga a su hija menor, Luna-**

**-Imagino-**dijo con cara de fastidio **–ella controla ahora la luna-**

**-¡Exacto!, ¿cómo lo supiste?-**preguntó Star swirl con una inocente sonrisa en el rostro

**-Una… corazonada-**

**-Bien, ese de aquí es Glenr, padre de las chicas, sobre sus hombros lleva a Celestia, la hija mayor, la actual princesa y regente del sol, y por ultimo aquel sujeto bajito y oscuro es Maní-**

Al concluir esto, Fenrir caminó hacia el árbol de la vida y quitándose su manto blanco comenzó a convocar algunos objetos, que para ser más precisos se trataban de fornituras militares y guantes de piel color negro, cargadores y algunas armas humanas.

**-¿Apoyarás?-**preguntó el gran dragón

**-¿Me queda de otra?, no soporto ver a los ancianitos llorar-**respondió Fenrir indiferente

**-Tu tarea es noble, enriquecerá tu corazón Fenrir -**

**-yo ya no tengo corazón, dragón-**

**-Te deseo suerte-**

**-No la necesito-** contesto Fenrir mientras se acomodaba un chaleco táctico y lo llenaba de cargadores.

**-toma esta joya-**dijo Nidhogg entregando un brazalete azul marino a Fenrir el cual inmediatamente se lo puso en su brazo izquierdo

**-Uuuy bonito, ¿a qué se debe el regalo?-**

**-no es un regalo en sí, pero será de utilidad en su momento-**contestó el dragón con una irónica sonrisa a lo cual Fenrir lo miró confundido

**-Tomad este cristal y el libro del guardián y entregadlo a Celestia joven lobo, ella entenderá-**Interrumpió Star swirl

**-Por cierto, cuando llegues allá, ¿podrías darle esta carta y este pergamino a un joven dragón llamado Spike?-**dijo el dragón dejando dichos objetos en el suelo cerca de Fenrir

**-¿Qué? Hey esperen, ¿Cuántas cosas me van a dar? Y ¿Ya también la voy a hacer de mensajero? hablando de eso ¿A dónde voy a ir?-**pregunto el individuo mientras tomaba los pergaminos y el cristal.

**-Iras al reino de alfheim, a un lugar llamado Ecuestria, allí es donde residen las princesas-**respondió Star swirl, mientras que tomando su bastón y golpeando el suelo abría un portal **–¿solo llevaras esas armas?-** preguntó el mago, mientras Fenrir terminaba de acomodar su vestimenta que era imagen a un traje táctico estilo S.W.A.T en negro.

**-Sí, no creo necesitar más, además ASAI me proveerá de apoyo extra-** Respondió este mientras recargaba una pistola Glock que enfundaba en su muslera y tomaba un rifle Hk-416 de cañón largo con mira, la cual situaba en su espalda junto a su espada color ceniza **–estoy listo,** (suspiro) **tengo la sensación de que me arrepentiré de esto-**

**-Creedme, no os vais a arrepentir, por cierto, no hagas travesuras-** Dijo Star swirl el barbudo mientras Fenrir entraba al portal y desaparecía **–Se fue, Nidhogg ¿se lo pusiste, verdad? –**

**-tal y como ordenó gran maestro-**

**-esto se pondrá bueno-agregó el hechicero mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa.**

* * *

Y bien? que les pareció? comenten como se les hizo, si fue aburrido, si son muchas letras o son pocas etc.

este solo fue la introducción las chicas ya vendrán después.

por si no lo han notado la historia se centra en el relato de la antigua mitología nórdica, así que veremos muchos nombres raros.


	2. Fimbulvetr

Segundo capitulo!

solo borren los *

(Imagen de las Mane-6 * .*com/art/MLP-Frienship-is-*Magic-Mane-6-29815*439 3)

(Imagen de luna y Celestia: * .com*/art/Sukumizu-*Princesses-3*27171304*)

* * *

**Invierno en Ponyville **

En el pacifico reino de Alfheim, en cierto gran país llamado Ecuestria, habitaban desde hace ya miles de años, una curiosa raza de seres humanoides de mágicas características, estos bellos seres, inocentes, carentes de toda maldad o violencia hacia sus congéneres, se dedicaban única y exclusivamente a disfrutar de la vida y todas sus bendiciones.

El reino de Ecuestria era gobernado desde ya hace más de 2.000 años por un par de jóvenes diosas, las cuales no solo dictaban las leyes de aquel pacifico reino, si no también, subyugaban al poderoso sol y a la bella luna.

Otros pueblos, en la periferia de Ecuestria, observaban con asombro la prosperidad de aquel bello reino y no tardaron en aliarse con él, pero la avaricia y rencor de muchos países mas, llenos de envidia, crecía como la espuma y corrompía, con pensamientos egocéntricos y violentos, la noble mente de tanto súbdito, rey, dios o espíritu que deseasen para sí, aquel prospero reino.

No tardó el destino en revelar las verdaderas intenciones de algunos de los gobernantes, corrompidos por la avaricia o cegados por la envidia, los cuales intentaron por muchas formas el tomar para si el pueblo de Ecuestria, pero, gracias a la sabiduría de aquellas princesas esto siempre fue enfrentado sin el derrame de una sola gota de sangre, aún así, ellas sabían que pronto podrían ser rebasadas por sus adversarios y es por ello que junto a sus padres y el poderoso hechicero Star swirl el barbudo, crearon los seis elementos de la armonía: Risa, lealtad, magia, honestidad, bondad y generosidad, los cuales, serian entregados a seis de los más puros y valientes habitantes del reino, junto con estos las princesas protegerían la vida de todos y enseñarían a el mundo entero la verdadera magia de la vida, la amistad y el amor.

**-**(bostezo) **Nunca me canso de leer este libro-** Decía para sí una adormilada joven ecuestriana de tez violeta y cabello morado, que yacía aún entre las tibias sabanas de su cama de aquel extrañamente frio invierno, un invierno que afectaba a todo el mundo.

**-Twilight!-** se escucho gritar desde fuera de la habitación **–El desayuno está listo!-**

**-Ya voy, ya voy-** Respondía con pesar aquella joven mujer de ojos violetas, mientras que esta se estiraba y comenzaba, muy lenta y descoordinadamente a quitarse su pijama de estrellitas.

**-Twilight, no lo volveré a repetir!-**

**-QUÉ YA VOY, CON UN CARAJO!-**dijo esta, un tanto enojada, mientras se arrastraba al baño y comenzaba a lavar su cara.

Ya han pasado 10 años desde que la princesa Celestia la envió a Poniville, a descubrir "la magia de la amistad", diez años en donde ella y las demás chicas han pasado por situaciones peligrosas y otras un tanto divertidas, diez largos años desde la aparición de Nightmare Moon y los elementos de la armonía, seis años desde el caótico enfrentamiento con Discord y solo dos desde su coronación simbólica como co-heredera de Ecuestria, tantos recuerdos, tantas situaciones, tantos amigos, tanta magia, era lo que a Twilight le hacía dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro cada mañana al despertar y ese día no era la excepción;

Siempre comenzaba su rutina de la misma manera, Twilight se levantaba e iba al baño a mojarse la cara y lavar sus dientes, para, posteriormente bajar y dirigirse a la cocina a desayunar en donde Spike un dragón de ya 20 años de edad, ojiverde, color morado con púas verdes de casi dos metros de estatura, una cara alargada y fina, un desarrollado cuerpo musculoso y dos poderosas alas (nada que ver con el obeso dragoncillo de antes verdad?) ya tenía preparado un sándwich de margarita, un jugo de manzana y un plato de cereal de alfalfa listo.

**-Buen día Spike-** dijo Twilight con su cabello aún despeinado y con una sonrisa en el rostro (ven? No se los dije? ;D).

**-Buen día Twi, veo que te desvelaste leyendo hasta tarde de nuevo verdad?**- dijo Spike con un sombrero de chef mientras batía un tazón de pasta.

**-Qué? Cómo lo supiste?-** respondió la joven con una sonrisa culpable tomando su sándwich para comenzar a comerlo.

**-Bueno por cuadro razones-** decía mientras comenzaba a contar con sus dedos **–Uno, tienes un par de enormes ojeras, dos, había cerca de 20 libros desperdigados por toda la biblioteca, tres, mírate, parece que te atropelló un tren y cuatro, Yo te subí a tu habitación cuando te quedaste dormida a medio lobby**.

**-¡Oh!, todo un detective-** decía sarcástica y felizmente, mientras con su magia arrastraba el tazón de cereal.

**-Vamos Twi! Es la quinta vez este mes que tengo que llevarte a tu habitación-** dijo mientras metía la pasta del tazón que batía a un molde y lo ponía en el horno**. –No te cansas nunca de leer?-** añadió el dragón.

**-¿Cansarme? ¿Cansarme? ¿Sabes Spike?, la lectura es una fuente tan grandiosa de conocimiento y entretenimiento-.** Decía mientras se paraba en la mesa y comenzaba a recitar.

**-Aquí vamos de nuevo-** dijo Spike con enfado.

**-Con la lectura podemos viajar a mundos maravillosos o distantes, incluso podemos saber sobre lo que paso antes de que nosotros naciéramos-** Decía con una gran sonrisa mientras acercaba su cara a la de un muy aburrido e indiferente Spike

**-Por Celestia! Por qué tenía que preguntar!?-** decía Spike mientras se tapaba la cara con sus garras y apoyaba la cabeza en la mesa.

**-Los libros nos enseñan lo que pasa y por qué pasa en nuestro mundo!-**

(Inserte sonido de cabeza de Spike golpeándose con la mesa en repetidas ocasiones)

**-Incluso nos enseñan como manipularlo, como poder controlarlo-** exponía la joven mientras frotaba sus manos y ponía una cara malévola.

**-Eeeeh Twi? O_o!-** Dijo el dragón un tanto desconcertado.

**-Por que los libros son conocimiento, Spike. Y EL CONOCIMIENTO ES PODER!-** afirmó la muchacha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras ladeaba su cabeza con un son algo perturbador.

(Inserte sonido de alarma de reloj)

**-Uuuuuuy pastelitos ¿de qué son?-**añadió Twilight mientras volvía a su estado natural de relajación.

**-Bien eso fue…Raro-**Dijo Spike con asombro, a veces olvidaba lo rara que podía ser su casi hermana Twilight.

**-Raro?, qué?-** pregunto inocentemente Twilight

**-Nada olvídalo, son de zanahoria con chispitas de chocolate-** respondió Spike mientras sacaba los pastelitos del horno.

**-Genial!-**

**Spike dejó la bandeja en la mesa, esperando a que esta se enfriara un poco para poder sacar los pastelitos, mientras que con un cucharon, alejaba la mano entrometida de Twilight que intentaba tomar uno.**

**-Están calientes aún- dijo el dragón dando un cucharazo en la mano de Twilight –te vas a quemar-**

**-¡Auch!, Hey eso dolió-**

**-Créeme que me dolió más a mí que a ti-dijo el dragón con una sonrisa**

**-Mentiroso-**

**De pronto un fuerte golpe abrió de par la puerta del lobby y por esta, entro una fuerte ventisca de nieve junto a una figura humanoide, la cual entró a toda velocidad y tropezó con uno de los libros de Twilight cayendo al suelo, no sin antes rodar por este y chocar de plena cabeza en contra de uno de los estantes, que para colmo cayó sobre la curiosa figura.**

**-Meep- se escucho dulcemente salir de aquella figura.**

**-Bueno-Dijo Twilight impresionada aún con el sándwich en la mano –Ahora sabemos que mis libros pueden detener a los intrusos.**

**-Una patata podría detener a "ese" intruso-dijo Spike no tan sorprendido**

**La figura se levantó torpemente y tambaleando caminó hacia donde estaban Spike y Twilight sentados.**

**-¿Te encuentras bien, Fluttershy?-preguntó Twilight a la figura, la cual se dejo caer al piso para comenzar (de una forma tierna) a sollozar.**

**-S-si-Susurró aquella encapuchada **

**Twilight se aproximo a la encapuchada y con cuidado le descubrió el rostro, revelando una inocente y bella cara de tez amarilla, junto a unos profundos ojos turquesa, los cuales estaban cubiertos de lágrimas.**

**-¿te lastimaste?-Preguntó la joven violeta**

**-N-no, es-estoy bien-dijo levantándose y quitándose su abrigo, revelando, un par de emplumadas alas amarillas.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí, Fluttershy? Es demasiado peligroso salir con esta tormenta de nieve- **

**-Lo sé Twilight, pero la alcaldesa me envió a llamarte-**

**- ¿Ah?... ¿A mí? ¿Qué quedrá?-**

**-Uh...Mmm creo que es sobre el invierno, o algo por el estilo-**Dijo la joven amarilla en un tono inocente mientras ponía un dedo en su cabeza** –Las demás chicas ya deben de estar allá-**

**-**(suspiro) **Bueno, tendremos que ir a averiguarlo, ¿Spike?, trae mi capa-**ordenó Twilight

-**Si mi amo- **Respondió este imitando la voz de un Igor

**-No seas tan graciosíto y date prisa-** Dijo nuevamente esta, mientras del perchero tomaba una pequeña corbata morada, en la cual se encontraba dibujada su Cutie mark y se colocaba sobre su camisa blanca.

**-Bien, bien, aquí la tienes-**respondió el dragón

Twilight tomó la capa, la cual era color morado, y se envolvió con ella **– ¿Lista Fluttershy? –**concluyó diciendo mientras ambas salían por la puerta hacia la tormenta.

De un agradable viaje que solo duraría cuando mucho cinco minutos a Fluttershy, Twilight y Spike les costó 12 minutos llegar a la alcaldía y una vez dentro ambas corrieron a la chimenea solo dedicándose a tiritar por el inmenso frío que hacia afuera, dentro de la alcaldía ya se encontraban las otras portadoras de la armonía, Twilight miro a su alrededor y con alegría pudo ver a sus tan amadas amigas, las cuales la saludaron con una sonrisa, volando cerca del techo se encontraba el elemento de la lealtad, Rainbow Dash, una joven delgada de pelo multicolor y tez azul con ojos violetas y un par de fuertes alas. Sentada cerca de la ventana y con una mirada seria y elegante, se encontraba el elemento de la generosidad, Rarity, una exageradamente bella joven de tez blanca y ojos y cabellos azul marino. Cerca de esta se encontraba el elemento de la honestidad, applejack, la cual jugaba con un trozo de madera y lo modelaba como si de una escultura se tratase, la joven rubia de tez anaranjado, inclinó su sombrero vaquero y levantó la mirada hacia Twilight quiñando uno de sus hermosos ojos verdes, por otro lado dando brinquitos cual chiva loca se encontraba el elemento de la risa, Pinkie pie, una hiperactiva joven de tez y cabellera rosas de ojos azul celeste.

**-Que bien que llegó su majestad-**dijo la alcaldesa, una mujer de mediana edad de tez café y pelo canoso **-ahora el grupo está completo-**

**-Oh por favor, llámeme solo Twilight alcaldesa, aún no me acostumbro a mi nuevo título-r**espondió avergonzada la joven

**-Jum –**reprochó discretamente Rarity **–pero si ya pasaron dos años-** a lo cual applejack solo esbozo una sonrisa

**-No cabe duda que nuestra amiga es humilde-**Añadió Rainbow

**-Si yo fuera la princesa, las cosas serían muy diferentes, tanto aquí, como a donde fuera-**decía la joven Rarity mientras soñaba despierta **–Iría a las grandes tiendas de ropa, me adornaría de joyas, todo mundo se inclinaría ante mi-**

**-Diablos, la perdimos-**dijo applejack mirando con extrañeza a Rarity la cual balbuceaba incoherencias y comenzaba a babear.

**- Las he reunido hoy por una razón-**dijo la alcaldesa interrumpiendo **–como sabrán cada término de estación, el pueblo se prepara y alista los preparativos para que la próxima estación comience sin contratiempos, pero en esta ocasión las cosas no están saliendo como se esperaban-**

**-¿qué es lo que quiere decir?-**Pregunto Twilight

**-La primavera su alteza, la primavera lleva 15 días de retraso y es debido a que el invierno no mengua- **dicho esto todos los elementos voltearon a ver con una mirada de indignación total a la responsable del clima, que era nada más y nada menos que la chica de pelo y cola multicolor

**-¿Tiene algo que decir? "capitana del control climático"-**Dijo sombríamente Rarity **–por tu culpa he gastado una fortuna en cremas para mantener humectaba mi aterciopelada piel-**

**-si Dashie, ¿has estado nuevamente holgazaneando? Tu muchachita perezosa-**Dijo juguetonamente Pinkie

**-No verán, no es mi culpa-**Respondió la aludida

**-Hay dos cosas que merecen un puñetazo en la narizota Rainbow; uno, que molesten a la familia y dos, que se metan con mis manzanas y tú estás haciendo las dos-**añadió applejack partiendo en dos la madera que llevaba en sus manos.

**-esperen, ya les dije que no es mi culpa-** Respondió nerviosamente

**-¿Entonces de quien? ¿Del mismo invierno?-**contestó sarcásticamente applejack

**-Bueno si, básicamente el invierno no se quiere ir-** respondió Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa nerviosa

**-¿Qué?, ¿crees que nos vamos a tragar eso? No nacimos ayer sugar cube-**Contestó applejack mirándola con enojo

**-Si Rainbow, todas sabemos que con solo empujar la nube esta se disuelve-**Dijo Twilight

**-yo lo sé y lo hemos intentado todo, Empujar, tirar, golpear, insultar, pero nada, las nubes se niegan a marcharse, estoy desesperada-**dijo esta en sollozo

-**No creo que lo estés tanto-**Dijo con voz de decepción applejack

**-¿No?, incluso recurrimos a Fluttershy para que fuera hablar con las nubes, ¿escuchaste? ¡HABLAR CON UNA JODIDA NUBE!- **dicho esto se tiro al suelo y se puso en posición fetal

**-Vaya, creo que si está desesperada-**añadió Spike que observaba de lejos

**-Es cierto, no es Culpa de la señorita Rainbow Dash, no solo aquí el invierno niega marcharse –**dijo la alcaldesa **–si no despejamos el cielo pronto la primavera correría un serio retraso, ya solo con estos quince días más los otros quince que se trabaje para despejar toda la nieve ya llevamos un mes-** añadió para sorpresa de todas

**-Tss-**musitó molesta applejack –**si la primavera tarda tanto me será casi imposible preparar la cosecha de otoño, pasaremos por una mala racha en el pueblo-**

**-¿pe-pero eso no-no es problema verdad?-**dijo tímidamente Fluttershy **–hay mas alimentos en el pueblo, no hay de qué preocuparse-**

**-¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!-**gritó la vaquera asustando a Fluttershy la cual se escondió detrás de Pinkie **–deja tu el alimento, las ganancias, imagina tu cuánto dinero se perdería-**

**-**(ಠ_ಠ) **El elemento de la honestidad, ¿eh?-**dijo Spike mirándola en desaprobación

**-Mmm-** pensó Twilight **–Quizás pueda usar un hechizo para ver si así se despeja el cielo, pero…-**

**-pero ¿qué?-**dijo applejack

**-pero no sé si realmente funcione-**

**-Bueno cariño, nada perdemos con intentarlo -**Respondió Rarity

**-¡Genial! Necesitaré el poder de todas, vayamos a fuera -**acto seguido todas sin excepción se tomaron de las manos para comenzar a levitar en el aire las seis chicas juntas, con Twilight pronunciando un conjuro mágico comenzaron a formar una colorida aura multicolor, que de un santiamén fue lanzada hacia los cielos y en una especie de explosión arcoíris disipó la gruesa capa invernal dejando hueco en las de nubes.

**-¡wuju!-** gritaron las chicas emocionadas al mismo tiempo, pero de pronto, el enorme hueco recién formado comenzó cerrarse a una velocidad que dejaría muda a la mismísima Spitfire **– ¿Pero qué diablos? -** dijo extrañada la joven de pelos multicolores **–oh mier…-**intentó decir, pero, un rayo formado por las rápida formación de nubes las alcanzó dejándolas a todas fritas y humeantes en el suelo cubierto de nieve.

**-Auch-** Dijo applejack con cara de enfado

**-**(grito de terror) **¡Mira mi rostro! ¡Mira mi cabello! ¡Mi hermosa cola! Está todo quemado-**dijo Rarity que se miraba en un pequeño espejo

**-Ji, ji ji ji, eso fue divertido-**dijo la carbonizada Pinkie pie **–Otra vez, ¡otra vez!-**

-**Ni de coña, eso no se sintió para nada bien-**dijo Rainbow Dash sacudiéndose el tizne

**-Cof, cof, cof -**tocía humo Fluttershy **–No esperaba eso-** añadió mientras miraba su quemada camisa verde

**-Bueno, creó que no funcionó-**dijo aún en el suelo la humeante Twilight

**-¿Crees?-**añadió Spike mirando desde lo lejos

**-de nuevo-**ordenó Twilight, pero seguía sucediendo lo mismo, una y otra vez intentaron por todos los medios, por todos los hechizos y por todos los ángulos eliminar las nubes invernales, pero estas no daban tregua

**(Intento 365)**

**-¡Otro rayo, a cubierto!-**grito una achicharrada Rainbow que intentaba esconderse en la nieve

**-¡Aaaaah!-**gritaron todas al unisonó al impactar nuevamente un rayo sobre ellas.

Twilight aún sin levantarse pensó un momento mientras miraba al invernal cielo, del cual, caían cientos de miles de copitos de nieve.

**-Me rindo-** dijo Twilight para sorpresa y enfado de algunas

**-¿qué? ¿Nos daremos por vencidas tan rápido?-**preguntó con enojo la vaquera rubia

**-¿QUIERES QUE TE CAIGA OTRO JODIDO RAYO?-**gritó Twilight

**-no, tranquila, pero ¿nos rendimos? ¿Así de fácil?-**respondió applejack

**-¿Fácil?-**preguntó Fluttershy intentando quitar el tizne de su cabello y cola

**-¿Rendición? Sí y no-** contestó Twilight

**-¿Eh?-**dijeron todas

**-Verán, en este mundo, como ya sabrán, no todos tenemos alas y podemos volar –**dijo mirando a Rainbow y a Fluttershy **–no todos somos tan resistentes y fuertes –**añadió ahora mirando a sus amigas applejack y Pinkie pie **- y sobre todo no todos pueden usar magia, como lo hacemos Rarity y yo-**

**-¿Ya vas a comenzar a presumir?-**interrumpió Rainbow Dash

**-no para nada, todas esas habilidades con las cuales nacimos y lo que hacemos con ellas es lo que nos hace únicos e inigualables, incluso es posible desarrollar al máximo estas características, podemos volar más rápido, ser más fuertes o aprender más hechizos-**proseguía la joven violeta, aún tirada en el suelo

**-creo que a esta se le electrocutaron las neuronas-**susurró applejack a Rarity la cual mientras miraba a Twilight con extrañeza afirmaba amablemente.

**-Pero-**Continuaba Twilight **–existen límites, límites que ni con toda la rapidez, fuerza o magia se pueden superar-**

**-Creo que te está haciendo mal el suelo frio, vamos te ayudaré a levantarte cariño-**interrumpió Rarity

**-Gracias- **agradeció Twilight, la cual miraba al cielo preocupada

**-¿Qué fue todo eso Twi?-**preguntó Spike que observó la angustia de su casi hermana

**-¿no lo notan?-**

**-No, ¿notar qué?- **contestó rápidamente Pinkie

**-este invierno no es normal-** Twilight miraba a todas pero estas ni se inmutaban **–**(suspiro) **acabamos de usar los elementos de la armonía, una de las magias más poderosas de Ecuestria, en intentar disipar las nubes y fallamos-** terminó diciendo pero nadie parecía entender

**-Y… eso… ¿esta?-**preguntaba confundida Rarity

**-¡MAL!** (ಠ_ಠ)**-**

**- Aaaah, Oooh-** dijeron todas con asombro y temor

**-¿pero cómo es posible?-**preguntó la alcaldesa

**-existen cosas alcaldesa, que ni la magia puede hacer -**contestó Twilight mientras sacaba de su capa una pluma y un pergamino para comenzar a escribir **–Le escribiré a la princesa Celestia sobre este caso, pero puede que ya este enterada, quizás ella pueda hacer algo al respecto, Spike has los honores-**añadió la joven dando el pergamino al dragón

**-Será un placer-** dijo este lanzando una llamarada al pergamino haciéndolo desaparecer.

No pasaron ni 15 minutos en ser contestado el mensaje, en el cual, la princesa daba por enterada la noticia, afirmando que ella y la princesa luna irían personalmente mañana primera hora hacia Poniville a hablar con ellas sobre de tan inusual invierno y tal vez hacer algo al respecto.

**-Bien –**Dijo Twilight a sus amigas–**ya solo queda esperar, ¿quién quiere hacer una pijamada con chocolate caliente y panquesitos? –**

**-Yo, yo ¡yo quiero!-**respondió emocionada Pinkie

**-su-suena bien-**dijo la tierna Fluttershy

**-Con este clima de nada serviría que intentara hacer algo en la granja, me apunto-**añadió la vaquera

**-igual yo-**dijo feliz Rainbow

**-No, no, esperen y ¿quién va a prepararlo todo?-**preguntó enojado Spike

**-tú por supuesto-**contestó Twilight con una sonrisa

**-me niego, a mí siempre me toman como su mayordomo-**

**-Qué lástima-** dijo Rarity **–me hubiese encantado saborear una de las exquisitas tazas de chocolate de mi Spikey Wikey-**dijo sugestivamente quiñando un ojo.

**- ¿y quién quiere chocolate entonces?-** añadió el feliz dragón ruborizado, a lo cual todas rieron

Cerca de allí, por encima de una de las casitas, dos figuras blancas encapuchadas miraban fijamente la infantil escena, ambas ocultas por la nieve, ambas acechando cual Inexorable cazador por su presa.

**-hermano-**decía una voz femenina **- ¿son ellas? Dime por favor que son ellas-**

**-Me encantaría decirlo, pero no lo son-**decía la otra que permanecía sin mover un musculo.

**-tss-**musito la otra

**-No te preocupes hermana, el Fimbulvetr ya está aquí, no creo que el sol o la luna permitan que su pueblo muera, ellos estarán cerca, puedo sentirlo-**Decía con voz maliciosa aquella blanca figura

**-Y entonces comenzará todo-**concluyó emocionada la segunda figura

**-o finalizará-**añadió este mirando a las chicas.

Pasada aquella fría noche y comenzando las primeras horas de la nueva mañana, las chicas, esperaban un tanto agobiadas a las princesas.

**-Auuu-**sollozaba Pinkie **–mí estomaguito-**

**-Awww-** gemía Fluttershy tomándose de su estomago **–Juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer-**

**-demasiado chocolate, no debo de vomi..(**Sonido de vómito) **–**decía Twilight con la cabeza dentro de una cubeta

-**les dije que preparar 20 litros de chocolate era una mala idea-**añadió Spike

**-Mala idea fue retarnos entre nosotras a ver quien tomaba más-**contestó Rarity recostada

(Sonido de portazo)

Las chicas brincaron del susto al escuchar semejante golpe que las tomó por sorpresa, pero fue más su asombro al ver que por esta, entraba nada más y nada menos que el famoso comandante sunshine, un joven alto, elegante y bien parecido, de tez blanca y ojos azul marino con una armadura de la guardia solar dorada, la cual, combinaba a la perfección con sus largas alas blancas y largo cabello dorado que terminaba en cola, este joven prodigio militar fue asignado desde el elegante y rico país de Mont Blanc a la guardia real como escolta exclusivo de la princesa Celestia, detrás de él, caminando tranquilamente, entraban las dos princesas, Celestia regente del sol y la joven luna, regente de la luna y por ultimo haciendo gala de un par de hermosos ojos carmesí, semejantes a de los gatos, con una mirada fría e inexpresiva, entraba la capitana Night Land, una bella joven de cabello largo y negro con alas oscuras similares a la de los murciélagos y de aspecto oscuro, la cual lucía una fina armadura de color azul oscuro de la guardia nocturna, ella al igual que sunshine, era una joven promesa militar originaria de república Balcánica, la cual, fue asignada a la guardia real nocturna al servicio de su etérea majestad luna.

**-Wow-**dijo applejack al ver entrar a sunshine **– ¿acaso morimos y los ángeles vienen por nosotras?**

**-Muertas o no, él es mío-**Añadió Rarity con una sonrisa pícara

**-Buenos días mis jóvenes elementos-**Dijo la princesa Celestia **–veo por su aspecto que pasaron una agradable noche juntas-**

**-si princesa, nosotras…**(sonido de vómito)**-**

**-Muy bien, corrijo, una muy agradable noche~-**dijo la princesa Celestia al ver vomitar a Twilight **–recibí tu carta Twilight y comprendo la situación, es de sabios saber cuándo pedir ayuda **–añadió la princesa mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca **-** **es curioso que esas nubes no se vayan, en todos mis años nunca se había visto cosa semejante-**

**-es extraño-**dijo luna**- ¿aun utilizando los elementos no pudieron disipar esas nubes?**

**-No princesa-**respondió Rarity

La princesa Celestia pensó un momento **–Mmmm, ni la magia de los elementos ¿eh?-**

**-Incluso las nubes nos revotaron el hechizo su majestad-**menciono Rainbow

**-Sunshine, trae mi libro-**ordenó Celestia

**-**(con acento francés) **oui, ma princesse-**respondió el comandante

**-** (***¬***) **Por Celestia, ya encontré al padre de mis hijos**-dijo embobada Rarity

**-Ejem, Ejem-** interrumpió la capitana Night Land **-**(con acento alemán) **seriedad meine Damen, esta es una situación crítica-** a lo cual Rarity sonrió nerviosamente

**-ya entiendo –**dijo Celestia después de un largo y aburrido rato de leer su libro **–puede que funcione-**

**-qué funcione ¿Qué? hermana –**preguntó la joven luna

**-bueno, si esas nubes no se van con magia tal vez si recurrimos a la física se pueda-**

**-¡genial! ¡Física!-**gritó Pinkie **–espere, ¿qué es física?-**

**-La física, Ladie pie, es la ciencia que estudia sistemáticamente los fenómenos naturales del mundo, tratando de encontrar las leyes básicas que los rigen-**respondió amablemente el caballero dorado

**-Guapo, fuerte e inteligente, ¿qué más se puede pedir?-**Dijo applejack mirando de reojo al comandante

**- chicas me les caso- **respondió en susurro Rarity

**-¡EJEM!-**gruñó malhumorada la alemana capitana

**-ups-**

**-he leído sobre esa "ciencia" no mágica –**dijo Twilight ya un poco mejor **–pero princesa usted sabe que no está muy desarrollada y que la mayoría son puras teorías-**

**-lo sé, pero nada perdemos con intentarlo-**contestó la princesa

**-la-la ul-ultima vez que es-escuché eso me cayeron 365 rayos-**dijo asustada Fluttershy

El plan era sencillo (si tienes magia claro) consistía básicamente de aumentar unos putrillones de miles de millones de grados al sol, para que este calentara a la tierra y derritiera la nieve poco a poco, en cuanto a las tormentas, la princesa luna atraería a la luna más cerca del planeta, para que este con su gravedad y presión, empujara a los vientos cálidos que estaban en los océanos hacia todas latitudes.

**-Hermana, solo abra un inconveniente-**dijo luna preocupada**–habrá que administrar nuestra magia hasta que el hechizo termine-**

**-nada que no se pueda solucionar-**contestó Celestia

Acto seguido las hermanas salieron de la biblioteca y concentrándose cada una movió sus dominios como se acordó y así como si fuera magia (que de hecho en parte lo fue) la tormenta invernal terminó, las nubes se disiparon y el sol comenzó a bañarlos con sus cálidos rayos

**-abran los ojos mis elementos, ningún rayo les caerá esta vez-**dijo Celestia con una bella sonrisa mientras esta estaba en medio de un campo aún lleno de nieve, los habitantes del pueblo que curiosos se habían reunido aclamaron y alabaron a sus princesas con cientos de hurras y vivas.

**-Vamos todo el mundo a trabajar, la nieve no se va a quitar sola-**dijo feliz la alcaldesa mientras cada uno de los allí presentes se ponía un chaleco que según su color era la labor que tenía que realizar.

**(Insertar sonido:watch?v=7V9rq2IWLlo)**

**(Insertar canción: /watch?v=o1GJGhKAvuU)**

La alegría de todos terminó al escuchar semejante aullido, un aullido que congeló la sangre de más de alguno

**-¿Qué, qué fue eso?-**preguntó atemorizada Fluttershy

**-si tu no lo sabes, menos nosotras-**respondió Rainbow

**-el sonido vino de aquella dirección –**dijo la capitana Night Land apuntando sobre el campanario de la alcaldía, en la cual, se distinguían aquellas figuras con ropas blancas

(Aplauso sarcástico)

**-¡Bravo, eso fue estupendo, hermoso!-**se escuchó de uno de ellos

**-Sköll, ¿son ellas?, ¿son ellas verdad?-**decía impaciente la voz femenina

**-si hati, amada hermana mía, si lo son, ellas son el sol y la luna-**

**-por fin-**reaccionaba hati con emoción un tanto enfermiza **–por fin nos encontramos, no puedo esperar en saborear la carne de la luna-**

Dicho esto los guardias que se encontraban cercas se colocaron en posición defensiva **–sus majestades-**dijo sunshine **–detrás de mí, ¿quiénes son?-**

**-que emoción- **decía Sköll con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus afilados dientes.

(Lejos de allí, cerca de la granja de los Apple)

(Sonido de trueno)

**-He llegado a esta tierra y he tomado posesión de ella-**decía Fenrir imponentemente con mirada y sonrisa malvada mientras caminaba sobre un campo en donde se comenzaban a reunir algunas mariposas **invernales –Muajajaja-** reía maniáticamente, cuando de pronto, una juguetona mariposa entró en su boca haciendo que este casi se ahogara**–**(escupiendo) **mierda, ¿cómo osas tu mariposa atacarme?-**

(Sonido de aullidos)

**-¿He? ¿Ya están aquí? ¿Tan rápido?-**Fenrir se agachó y de una de sus tantas bolsas que tenía su chaleco tomó un par de binoculares apuntando con ellos al pequeño pueblo, en donde pudo ver para su sorpresa a dos sujetos con vestiduras blancas y a otros varios tirados bañados en sangre o partidos a la mitad, junto a lo que parecía ser dos mujeres**-sip, son ellos-** Fenrir enfocó mas sus binoculares sobre aquellas mujeres alcanzando a ver a duras penas que una de ellas llevaba un gran símbolo del sol y la otra una pequeña luna plateada **–la puta que los pario, también son ellas-** dijo sorprendido mientras se levantaba y corría al pueblo, pero detuvo su carrera al ver la granja de los Apple y a los cientos de arboles de manzana que estaban allí, Fenrir miró nuevamente al pueblo y después nuevamente a la granja como si estuviera pensando **–ju ju ju, idea-**concluyó con una sonrisa malvada mientras corría al huerto.

* * *

Se avecina una tormenta, esperó y Fenrir no lo arruine como siempre.

Les pido me dejen un Reviews que son los que a lo a los que escribimos nos llenas de inspiración para seguir escribiendo. Saludos!


	3. Eclipse

Nuevo capitulo, aprovecho mis días de inactividad para escribir y adelantar un cuento mas, espero y lo disfruten. pero eso si, esta semana estaré muy ocupado y les digo que no esperen un nuevo capitulo hasta dentro de un rato. Saludos

* * *

**–Sus majestades-**dijo el comandante sunshine **–detrás de mí, ¿quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren?-**

**-¡Oh!, mil disculpas joven caballero, la emoción que nos embarga de por fin conocer al sol y a la luna están grande que olvidamos nuestros modales-**Respondió la figura mayor con su temible sonrisa llena de dientes afilados**–Esta dulce pequeña que tengo a mi lado es Hati, mi hermana menor y yo soy Sköll y lo que queremos es devorar la carne de ellas-** concluyo finalmente arrodillándose mientras ambos se descubrían sus rostros, rostros pálidos que mostraban una fiera sonrisa junto a un par de ojos verdes color esmeralda y una cabellera tan blanca como la nieve.

Todos los presentes se quedaron mudos al escuchar lo anterior

**-Ahora si nos permiten el sol y la luna tienen un destino que…-**intentó decir Sköll pero fue interrumpido por sunshine

**-Guardias! Arresten a esos dos inmediatamente!- **

Dos guardias solares rápidamente se aproximaron para tomar en custodia al par de sujetos –En **nombre de su majestad Celestia quedan arrestados –**dijo uno de los guardias tomando la mano de hati, la cual no movía un musculo y solo miraba con felicidad enfermiza al par de princesas **–tienen derecho a guardar sile… ¡Aaaah!-** gritó el guardia al verse atravesado por un par de garras para posteriormente caer muerto.

(Grito de terror de la multitud)

**-Santa madre Celestia, ¡acaba de matar a un guardia!-**dijo Twilight impactada ante el horrible acto

El segundo guardia desenvainó su espada e intentó atacar a hati, pero Sköll detuvo su mano en pleno aire –**Es de mala educación levantar la mano en contra de una mujer-** dijo mirando al guardia a los ojos, el guardia intentó zafarse con desesperación pero el agarre de Sköll no cedía **–Alguien ayúdeme-**gritó el guardia desesperado, pero nadie daba un paso, Sköll tomo al guardia por el cuello y levantándolo en el aire golpeo su estomago con tal fuerza que lo partió a la mitad, bañando el blanco e invernal suelo de sangre.

La multitud empalideció ante tan macabra escena, ningún guardia, capitán, comandante, elemento o princesa movía un musculo o decía alguna palabra, todos estaban atónitos mirando al par de sonrientes hermanos que comenzaban a acercarse **–¿pero qué demonios?-** Dijo sunshine mirando a lo que quedaba de dos guardias que hace no menos de cinco minutos estaban vivos, el comandante recuperándose de la impresión desenvainó su espada y tomó su escudo y gritó **–¡ATENTOS! Primera columna conmigo, segunda columna evacuen a las princesas y a los elementos al punto de reunión-** pero los soldados no obedecían, estaban aterrados, ninguno se movía y no era de sorpresa pues en su vida habían visto como sus compañeros eran asesinados ante sus ojos**–¡ATENTOS! –**Gritó nuevamente pero no había respuesta **–Merde, Night Land! conmigo-**

La capitana de la noche sacudió la cabeza para dispersar su temor y de un movimiento rápido, de sus muñecas desenvainó de cada una un trío de garras de acero tan afiladas cual hoja de afeitar **– Verstanden, Mein Kommandeur-**Respondió con algo de miedo

**-Escuchen amigos, no queremos derramar su sangre, solo queremos a esas dos de allá, dénoslas y esto se acabará rápido-** dijo Sköll con malicia

**-¡Nunca!–**grito Twilight con todos los elementos detrás de ella, a excepción de Fluttershy que estaba escondida detrás de un árbol **-primero tendrán que enfrentarnos a todos- **

**-eso no es problema-**respondió hati chasqueando sus dedos, provocando que desde el suelo decenas de sombras se comenzaran a reunir.

**-No se provoca al enemigo cuando uno está en desventaja, lady Twilight –**gruñó sunshine replegándose hacia atrás

**-No estamos en desventaja, ellos solo son dos-**respondió Rainbow apuntando al par de hermanos, pero en ese mismo instante las decenas de sombras comenzaron a erguirse y a tomar forma de grandes y monstruosos lobos

**-¿qué decías?-**Respondió sunshine preparando el escudo

**-Diviértanse mis niños-**dijo Hati sonriente

**- ¡corran todos por sus vidas, nos mataran a todos!-**gritó uno de los guardias, a lo cual toda la multitud comenzó a dispersarse en una desenfrenada carrera.

Los lobos comenzaron a perseguir y a dar muerte a tanto guardia o ciudadano se encontraban, solo quedando en el centro los elementos, las princesas, la capitana y un muy sorprendido comandante.

**-Y bien?, nos darán a sus "princesas"-**preguntó Sköll en burla

**-sobre mi cadáver-**respondió sunshine apretando firmemente su escudo y espada

**-eso tampoco es problema- **en un parpadeo Sköll se colocó por un lado del comandante y preparando su poderoso puño arremetió en contra de sunshine, pero sunshine en un acto de puro reflejo levantó su escudo, el cual recibió todo el daño, no conforme con esto Sköll nuevamente lanzó otro fiero puñetazo que dio nuevamente en el dorado escudo, esta vez mandando a volar al comandante, provocando que este se estrellara en la base de un árbol.

Sunshine miró con total terror las dos grandes abolladuras en su escudo, un escudo mágico que según contaban las leyendas era capaz de soportar hasta el impacto de un tren **–sunshine, cuidado -** advirtió la princesa Celestia, pero fue tarde, Sköll ya estaba por encima de él, intentando acertar nuevamente un puñetazo, el cual fue esquivado por los pelos por el rápido comandante **–**(escupiendo sangre) **eres fuerte-**dijo en alago sunshine

**-Y tú terco -**respondió Sköll mientras se abalanzaba nuevamente hacia el comandante, que esquivaba los golpes con muchas dificultades, Sköll intentó golpear en la cabeza al comandante pero este haciendo gala de su agilidad y reflejos detuvo el golpe y girando rápidamente lanzó una estocada en el cuello del fiero sujeto, pero este se lanzó hacia atrás mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa, sunshine se abalanzó en contra de Sköll pero antes de llegar fue impactado por una patada por parte de hati mandándolo lejos.

**-Hermano, no pierdas tiempo con la basura, acaba ya-**gruñía hati enojada

**-ten paciencia hati-**decía Sköll mirando a sunshine que permanecía en el piso, por su parte Night Land miraba la pelea con ira e indignación

**-Meine damen, ustedes se encargaran de proteger a las princesas, corran hacia el norte, allí debería estar la tercera columna-**

**-qué harás tu Night Land? –**preguntó luna preocupada

**-Yo su majestad, les compraré tiempo, ahora vayan- **dijo la capitana que se lanzó sin dudarlo en contra de los dos malvados sujetos.

Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver con la rapidez que corría Night Land hacia Sköll y hati **–Ustedes par de cabrones-**gritó iracunda la capitana lanzando un mortal zarpazo a hati pero fue esquivado por una similar velocidad, pero Night Land de un movimiento extremadamente rápido y elegante se giro hacia Sköll y de una patada en plena nuca lo derribó, la loba hati, corrió hacia la oscura capitana e intentó con sus garras atravesarla, pero la capitana rodo hacia donde estaba sunshine y tomando su escudo se protegió.

Aprovechando la trifulca, las chicas junto a las princesas corrieron hacia el norte en donde se encontraba la granja de applejack y supuestamente la tercera columna, pero eran seguidas de cerca por tres de las sombras lobo de Sköll.

**-**(mirando hacia atrás) **Mierda, mierda, mierda –**gritaba Rainbow Dash volando a toda velocidad

**-nos persiguen –**decía Twilight con espanto

**-Twilight has algo-** decía Pinkie

**-¿cómo que?-**pregunto la joven lila molesta **–todo lo que le lanzamos lo han esquivado, la magia no los detiene-**

**-La magia no –**dijo applejack **–pero, ¿qué tal la fuerza?- **dicho esto applejack se detuvo en seco y de un giro lanzó un puñetazo en pleno hocico del lobo que lo dejó inconsciente en el acto **–Vaya, miren si sirve-**dijo la feliz vaquera emprendiendo la retirada nuevamente

**-Mmmm, eso me da una idea-**dijo Pinkie pie deteniéndose también para de no sé dónde sacar el cañón de fiestas y de una potente explosión hacer que este detonase y bañara al par de lobos con confeti y crema pastelera. Que solo hizo que los lobos hicieran cara de O_ó ಠ_ಠ, **-bueno, eso no funcionó-**concluyo con una sonrisa tonta la joven rosada.

**-¿Y cómo cojones eso iba a funcionar?-**gruño Rainbow Dash con enojo, pero calló al ver que el par de lobos comenzaba a flotar y de un fuerte movimiento ser azotados en contra de un par de arboles **– ¿qué, qué dices que tiene ese cañón?-** preguntó sorprendida la chica de pelo multicolor.

**-Princesas, no deberían de usar su magia-**dijo Twilight -

**-lo sabemos, pero era necesario, no debe…-**

(Aullido de lobo herido)

**-Diantres, ese lobo dio la alarma, pronto vendrán más, corramos hacia la granja-**Ordenó applejack- allí quizás encontremos algo con que defendernos

Lejos de allí, en donde Sköll, hati, Night Land y un inconsciente sunshine peleaban se pudo escuchar el lastimero aullido, hati levantó felizmente la cabeza y corrió a toda velocidad hacia esa dirección, la capitana Night Land intentó detenerla pero Sköll se interpuso entre ellas.

**-Deja que la niña cumpla su destino-** dijo Sköll **–** **y tú cumple con el tuyo-**

Pero Night Land actuando rápidamente y alistando nuevamente sus garras arañó el pecho de Sköll, provocando que este se moviera adolorido, la capitana aprovechó esto e intentó alcanzar a la loba, pero fue tomado del pie por parte del gran lobo Sköll y de un giro fue lanzada fuertemente solo para caer a un lado del comandante sunshine.

Sköll arremetiendo nuevamente se lanzó sobre Night Land, pero un recién despertado comandante le recibió con un puñetazo y tomándolo del cuello lo proyectó hacia el suelo cubierto por la nieve, solo para ser impactado por un segundo puñetazo por parte del comandante, Sköll de un rápido giro esquivó un tercero y pateando el torso de Sunshine obligó a que ambos se alejaran.

**-De que me perdí?-**preguntó susurrando sunshine mientras se limpiaba la sangre que había en su rostro

**-las princesas están siendo evacuadas por los elementos, se dirigen hacia el norte donde está la tercera columna, Mein Kommandeur -** respondió de igual forma Night Land

**-Excelente-**

**-solo…Que, la mujer que estaba con él se lanzó hacia su encuentro-**agregó la capitana

**-No tan excelente, necesitamos separarnos Night Land, tu iras por aquella mujer en cuanto yo consiga una distracción, volaras e iras directo a acabar con esa salope, comprendre?-**dijo en susurro el comandante francés

**-Se llama "Hati"-**interrumpió Sköll con una sonrisa

**-**(O_O) **Qué?-**preguntaron ambos confundidos mirando a Sköll que se hallaba a lo lejos

**-Esa "mujer" se llama Hati y esa "Salope" es mi hermana –** respondió con una mirada malvada

**-Es imposible, nos, nos escuchó?- **dijo Night Land sorprendida

**-Claro!, soy un lobo, lo sabías? Tengo un olfato y un oído muy desarrollado, tanto que incluso puedo escuchar a tu cobarde corazón comenzar a latir con miedo-**respondió el lobo Sköll sonriendo **malévolamente –No permitiré que ninguno se marche, su destino es aquí conmigo-**dicho esto Sköll chasqueo sus dedos provocando que una inmensa niebla ocultara a todo Ponyville **–Es tiempo de proseguir, jajajaja-**

Lejos de allí

**-Casi llegamos princesas, solo un poco mas-**decía applejack que se ocultaba entre los arbustos

**-Hacen un buen trabajo jóvenes elementos-**dijo complacida Celestia **–Estoy muy orgullosa de todas-**

-**Jeje, no es nada princesa, estamos para ayudar-**respondió una sonriente Pinkie

**-Sshhh, hacemos mucho ruido- **interrumpió Twilight** –escuchen este es el plan, según applejack dentro de la granja se encuentran algunas antorchas anti-tinber wolfs-**

**-Pe-pero Twilight es-esos no son tinberwolfs-**respondió Fluttershy

**-Lo sé, pero son lobos no? Como mínimo harán algo en contra de ellos-**

**-Bueno si no funcionan podemos usarlos para rompérselas en la cabezota-**comentó con desinterés Rarity

Las chicas y las princesas comenzaron a moverse muy cuidadosamente entre las cercanías de la granja, cuidando de no hace ruido o escondiéndose de cualquier sombra extraña, cuidando cada paso, cada movimiento controlando incluso la propia respiración, applejack por su parte maldecía cada paso que daba, cómo era posible? se preguntaba, cómo era posible que tuviera que esconderse y cuidar sus pasos solo para llegar a su hogar?.

Al llegar al establo en donde se encontraban la maquinaria de granja de applejack, esta corrió hacia el cobertizo y de allí tomó las 10 antorchas anti tinberwolfs, dando una a cada una y cargando el resto en su espalda, las chicas se tomaron un respiro para evaluar la situación.

**-Bien estamos aquí-**dijo Twilight apuntando una ubicación en un mini mapa mal hecho **–Nos tardaríamos cerca de 15 minutos en correr hacia donde está la tercera columna-**

**-Nos tardaríamos menos si voláramos- **gruño Rainbow

**-Con esta niebla que acaba de aparecer lo más seguro es que perderías orientación y chocarías con cualquier cosa, además no sabemos si ellos pueden volar o algo, no nos podemos arriesgar-**respondió Rarity

-**lo más seguro por ahora es ir por tierra-**añadió applejack

**-si Dashie, no seas tontita-**bromeó Pinkie pie

-**Okey, ya entendí-**contestó molesta la chica cian

**- debemos de seguir esta ruta-**dijo applejack apuntando al huerto de **manzanas - y atravesar el huerto, es la forma más rápida de llegar, no creo que ninguna sombra lobo nos encuentre por allí-**

**-Um, chicas, miren-**dijo asustada Fluttershy

**-Bien, recorramos el huerto, los arboles nos darán cobertura adicional-**respondió Twilight

**-Chicas-**insistía Fluttershy

**-Solo desearía haber traído otros zapatos-**se quejaba Rarity **–estos tacones me están matando-**

**-Este… Chicas… chicas, miren-**

**-Yo insisto en ir volando, soy demasiado genial como para "desorientarme" y chocar-** añadió Rainbow en tono presuntuoso

**-jijijiji, Lo que tu digas "Rainbow crash"-**bromeó Pinkie

**-¡CHICAS!- **

**-¡QUÉ!-** gritaron todas a la vez

**-**(susurrando) **Afuera…-**Dijo la temerosa Fluttershy

Todas se asomaron afuera del establo y para asombro y terror de algunas la mismísima loba Hati se encontraba olfateando las cercanías con una sonrisa macabra junto a cuatro de las sombras lobos.

**-¡Joder!, está demasiado cerca. Fluttershy por que no avisaste antes?-**preguntó molesta Rainbow Dash

**-ಠ****_ಠ****-**

**-Vienen hacia acá-**advirtió Pinkie pie

**-chicas es tiempo de brillar-**dijo applejack tomando una antorcha **–veamos lo que estas cosas pueden hacer –**añadió mientras encendía una antorcha que comenzaba a despedir un especie de apestoso humo negruzco anti tinberwolfs, por su parte Hati al captar el peculiar aroma solo ladeó la cabeza en son de curiosidad

**-Pa-parece que funciona-**dijo Fluttershy que se resguardaba junto a las princesas que la miraban desconcertadas

Hati comenzó a olfatear más rápido hasta llegar al establo, de donde se podía ver algunas cortinas de humo salir del techo, la loba miro con atención y para su agrado pudo ver a luna.

**-Allí estas-**Dijo feliz mientras comenzaba a caminar rápidamente hacia el establo

**-Mierda, no funcionó el olor no los aleja-**gritó applejack **–Rarity plan B-**

**-Lista-**dijo elegantemente Rarity colocándose detrás de la puerta del establo con los brazos arriba, lista para lanzar un garrotazo.

Hati rápidamente entró en el establo pero fue recibida por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Rarity, pero para la sorpresa de todas esta ni se inmutó, Rarity tomó nuevamente el pedazo de madera e intentó golpear nuevamente a la loba, pero esta con una sola mano y sin mirar a Rarity detuvo el ataque **–Por fin, mi querida presa-**decía la loba mientras Rarity forcejeaba **–por fin serás mía, no sabes cuánto estuve esperando esto- **

**-Suéltame –** gruño la guardiana de la generosidad, pero Hati de un solo movimiento y como si la joven peli-azul fuera de papel la lanzó en contra del techo, haciendo que esta impactara fuertemente y cayera inconsciente sobre una pila de heno.

**-¡Rarity!- **Exclamaron todas **–¡tu maldita!-** dijo applejack enojada, la cual sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó en contra de la loba, por su parte hati solo se limitaba a sonreír esquivando tanto golpe y patada que fuera lanzado por applejack, la vaquera en un movimiento rápido intentó acertar un puñetazo en la cara de la loba, pero esta, más rápida que la rubia, tomó su brazo y de un fuerte giro lo rompió cual frágil rama haciendo que applejack gritara de dolor, Rainbow no soportando ese horrible acto en contra de su querida amiga, se lanzó en vuelo inmediatamente en contra de hati, pero está utilizando su manto blanco cubrió la cabeza de Rainbow ocasionando que se estrellara en contra de la puerta, la chica cian de un brinco se levantó de nuevo pero hati ya la estaba esperando solo para propinarle un fuerte golpe en el estomago, Rainbow soportando el golpe intentó levantar el vuelo, pero hati tomó uno de sus pies y de un giro la azotó en contra del suelo para posteriormente y de una manera nada agradable romper su par de alas, Rainbow solo hizo un chillido seco que fue callado por una patada de Hati, las demás chicas estaban aterrorizadas.

Habiendo visto suficiente, Twilight inmediatamente convocó una especie de barrera protectora que envolvió tanto a sus amigas como a las princesas

**-Interesante-**dijo una sarcástica hati**- esta es una barrera de protección? Y que tan bien protege? - **Añadió mientras comenzaba a golpear fuertemente la barrera, pero esta no cedía **–Jajajajajaja, Es fuerte, muy fuerte, Suerte que el amo Loki nos dio esto-** decía mientras que de sus ropas sacaba una pequeña gema color jade y con la punta de esta golpeaba la barrera de Twilight **–Toc, toc-**

(Sonido de vidrios rompiéndose)

La barrera estalló en miles de pequeños y coloridos fragmentos **-¡No!-**gritó Twilight mientras retrocedía **–qué hiciste?-**

**-Yo nada-**contestó la loba **–fue este pequeño fragmento de roca, el amo Loki lo llama "P.A.M." o algo así, pero no es nada que te deba de importar-**añadió mientras caminaba felizmente la blancuzca loba

Twilight en un movimiento desesperado intentó nuevamente crear una segunda barrera pero, no pudo, "algo interfería", no podía reunir magia, no la sentía, Twilight enmudeció y retrocedió hasta tal punto que chocó en contra de las princesas, Twilight las miró y se sorprendió que vio no una cara de terror, si no una cara de enojo, Hati saltó sobre las princesas pero estas en una acción conjunta y con mucho esfuerzo arrojaron a hati lejos, amabas princesas se arrodillaron por el esfuerzo mientras que el recién cambiado y asoleado clima volvía a uno invernal

**-Princesas están bien?-**preguntaron Pinkie y Fluttershy ayudando a levantarse, pero las princesas se veían fatigadas, cierto fue que el calentar mas el sol y acercar la luna gastó mucho de su poder, Twilight miraba con curiosidad la escena, mientras intentaba crear magia, pero nada, ni una chispa, cómo era esto posible? , no había tiempo de ponerse a pensar en esto ahora, se decía la joven, mientras miraba como Hati se levantaba mientras reía dulcemente. -**Jajajaja, no me esperaba eso, su carne sabrá más dulce en cada mordisco-**

Pinkie pie tomando y encendiendo una de las antorchas dijo **–No sabemos por qué están haciendo esto, pero no permitiremos que toquen a las princesas y menos una loquita como tu-**

**-Y que vas a hacer rosadita, golpearme con ese simple palito?-**

**-Me, me llamaste rosadita?, NADIE ME LLAMA ROSADITA!-**gritó Pinkie pie mientras cargaba en contra de hati, pero esta de un solo movimiento de su mano le abofeteó y la dejo tirada en el piso, no contenta Pinkie aún en el suelo intentó morder a hati, la cual solo la tomó del cuello y de una patada la mandó fuera del establo enterrándola en la fría nieve, Twilight tomó una de las palas de applejack lista para proteger a las princesas pero notó que tanto sus manos como sus pies temblaban, la joven lila levantó la mirada solo para quedar atrapada en los fríos y verdes ojos de Hati, esos fríos ojos de muerte y perdición, ojos que obligaban a querer escapar inmediatamente, Twilight se sentía de gelatina, no podía mover ni un musculo pero a la vez sus piernas y manos no paraban de temblar **–Este es el fin?-**se preguntó

**-¡Twilight! –**Gritó Celestia sacando a Twilight de su trance **-no temas, no le des ese privilegio-**añadió la princesa Celestia

**-que es lo que quieres?, dinero?, poder? Fama?, gloria?-**preguntó luna enojada

**-nada de eso, lo que yo quiero es placer-**respondió la joven Hati

**-qué?-**

**-lo único que he deseado por todo este tiempo es hundir mis dientes en la suave carne de la regente de la luna, día tras día, noche tras noche, solo un único deseo, un único anhelo, ¡TÚ! -**dijo finalmente mientras se abalanzaba en contra de luna que por los pelos logró esquivarla, hati intentó una nueva arremetida pero Celestia usando nuevamente la poca magia que le quedaba lanzó lejos a la loba peliblanca

**-corran, vayamos afuera-**ordenó Celestia, Todas corrieron hasta la salida del establo lo más rápido que pudieron aprovechando que hati intentaba **levantarse –Fluttershy abre la puerta-**dijo Celestia a lo cual la gentil Fluttershy obedeció pero para su sorpresa cuatro sombra lobo estaban afuera esperando **–Fluttershy cierra la puerta inmediatamente -**intentó decir Celestia pero una hati enojada salió detrás de Fluttershy y de un monumental golpe en el estomago hizo que esta se arrodillara del dolor para posteriormente tomarla de su rosada cabellera y lanzarla en contra de una de las paredes, Fluttershy no se levantó mas.

Solo Twilight se interponía entre las princesas y Hati, la temerosa joven lila miró a Hati pasar a un lado de ella, pero no Hizo nada, no movió un musculo, no la detuvo, no tuvo el valor, solo se limitó a desplomarse en llanto ante su cobardía, hati se dirigió hacia luna y Celestia que permanecían en contra de una de las paredes del establo.

**- Señorita sol, Intento ser buena con usted solo porque le pertenece a mi hermano, pero…, pero si vuelve a lanzarme de ese modo, no dudare en lastimarla-**dijo hati **enojada –Ahora ven para acá tu estúpida luna- **hati intentó jalar a luna de un brazo, pero Celestia de un golpe lo apartó, provocando que hati abofeteara fuertemente a Celestia, de nuevo la loba tomó a luna pero nuevamente Celestia empujó a hati lejos, hati perdiendo la paciencia golpeo a Celestia fuertemente pero esta no dejaba de abrazar a su hermana** –Suelta mierda, ella es mía-**exclamó impaciente Hati.

**-¡No! ¡Ella es mi hermana y sin importar que!, ¡yo la protegeré!-**respondió Celestia mientras abrazaba a luna con fuerza y de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas de dolor y temor

**-suficiente-** dijo la loba mientras iracunda tomaba a Celestia y con una de sus afiladas garras atravesaba su estomago

**-Celestia!-**gritó luna asustada

Pero Celestia no respondió solo se arrodilló en el sucio suelo del establo y colapsó mientras que de su boca brotaba sangre y de sus ojos lagrimas, Twilight solo miró la aterradora imagen con terror e impotencia siendo incapaz de moverse por el miedo aun a sabiendas que su amada princesa estaba muriendo.

**-Mierda-**dijo hati**-** **Sköll me matará por esto, ya ves lo que me obligaste a causar-**Gruño la loba hiriendo el pecho de luna y rasgando parte de su vestido, si muere solo será tu culpa-

Ante el colapso de Celestia, los cielos comenzaron a oscurecerse y de un momento a otro comenzó a bajar la temperatura de una manera alarmante

**-Mierda, puta madre tu estúpida no te mueras hasta que te mate Sköll-**gruño enojada Hati mientras miraba los cielos y con asombro veía como el sol era eclipsado lentamente **–todo es por tu culpa-**añadió golpeando fuertemente a luna sacándola del establo hacia la fría nieve **–Bueno, ya lo hablaré con Sköll, pero la función debe continuar no? Estas lista?- **

Luna solo giró la cabeza y apretó los dientes intentando no estallar en lágrimas, aun tenía mucho que hacer, muchas cosas nuevas que ver, desde que regresó de su exilio solo se la había pasado en el castillo, pero por consejo de Celestia había comenzado a salir, a hacer nuevos amigos y a aprender cosas nuevas, si moría hoy, si moría aquí, en este horrible momento de lo único que se habría arrepentido es de no ser tan feliz antes y de no conocer todos los tipos de amor, pero estaba bien, ella fue feliz.

**-Maldición, que emocionante, hoy es el inicio del fin, hoy es el comienzo del Ragnarok –**dijo hati acercándose tranquilamente a luna.

Herida, semidesnuda, aterrorizada, rodeada de enemigos en un entorno cubierto de nieve, nada podría ser peor se dijo luna prediciendo su final, luna aún en el suelo invernal giró la cabeza hacia el huerto de manzana y allí fue cuando lo vio, ese oscuro ser que la miraba impasible con esos bellos ojos color ámbar brillante, ese ser que se encontraba sentado en la copa de uno de los arboles atento, ese ser que la apuntaba con un objeto largo y oscuro, ese ser que le sonreía maliciosamente.

Quizás si se había equivocado, las cosas pueden empeorar y mucho.

-Eres tu!-gruñó la loba Hati a lo que fue contestado con lo siguiente.

(Insertar sonido: /watch?v=p2ClUXBmayw)

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirla :D, algunos verán que se parece a mi anterior historia y esto es por que se basa en la misma pero ya mejor estructurada.  
les deseo un buen inicio de semana y espero los comentarios de todos... es en serio espero sus comentarios me gusta leerlos y creo que es solo por lo que escribo ja.


	4. The Fenrir

Hola que tal mis estimados, cómo les esta llendo en esta vida tan preciosa? espero que bien, bueno antes que nada gracias a Fazen77 me percate que ya no pueden copiar los links verdad? ni modo nos quedamos sin efectos especiales ¬¬. o se les hace mejor que ponga el nombre del video y ustedes lo buscan?. Bueno es a su parecer. saludos.

* * *

**-FENRIR!-**Gritó Hati enojada

**-Muy enojada diría yo…-**dijo Fenrir ya arriba de un árbol mientras miraba por los binoculares a una Hati que corría en su dirección. **– Aun estando tan lejos Yo sé que me escuchas Hati, te recomiendo no moverte, a menos de que quieras volar en pedacitos– **expresó este sacando un pequeño detonador color amarillo con franjas negras, pero Hati no obedeció y continuo su carrera **–Primer error-** añadió Fenrir con una sonrisa malvada oprimiendo un pequeño botón rojo, ocasionando una fuerte Explosion cerca de la loba, la cual salió disparada hacia un lado, Hati se levantó nuevamente y continuo corriendo pero detuvo su marcha al ver la gran cantidad de pequeños paquetitos verdes pegados en cada árbol, paquetes con una pequeña lucecita roja parpadeando y la palabra "Bereit", paquetes con la siglas C4 en ellos **–excelente eres lista, ahora quiero que escuches y que escuches bien, yo como ustedes "lobos originales" lo único que deseo es la aniquilación de los Aesir, la maldita raza de Odín y en el día de los siete soles casi lo logramos, recuerdas?-** Hati afirmó lentamente con la cabeza **– y si te dejo asesinar a este par de…eh? Princesas? Comenzará el verdadero Ragnarok "el final de los dioses", lo cual traería mi venganza verdad?- **Hati afirmó nuevamente** –Pero que crees? Los jefazos de allá arriba no desean que maten a esas "princesas" y me guste o no debo de cumplir con su voluntad-**

**-Traidor!-**gritó Hati desde lo lejos

**-Segundo error -** dijo Fenrir oprimiendo nuevamente el botón rojo haciendo explotar cerca de cuatro explosivos que se encontraban cerca de Hati, haciendo que esta saliera despedida por las ondas expansivas y cayera en la nieve cubierta de sangre **–un error mas y será el ultimo, tú no puedes llamarme traidor, pues nunca juré Lealtad hacia ti o hacia el Idiota de Loki-** pero la loba continuo levantándose **–sabes porque soy yo el que posee el título de "Fenrir" pequeña Hati? No es que sea fuerte, rápido, sea inmortal o tenga mucha magia, lo tengo porque soy astuto, pese a mis limitaciones físicas me las he arreglado para matar a gigantes y a Dioses por igual y con la astucia no te hace falta nada, lo tienes todo… o eso creía, durante mi viaje dentro del bosque de Avalón pude darme cuenta que existe una sola cosa que me hace falta para llegar a ser perfecto, puedes saber qué es?-**

**-Valor!-**

**-No, misericordia-**dijo Fenrir con voz macabra mientras oprimía por tercera vez el botón rojo desencadenando una mortal serie de explosiones dentro del huerto de applejack la cual barrio con todo… incluso con Hati. **–Nos vemos en el helheim Hati-** Fenrir guardó nuevamente el detonador entre sus fornituras y dando un brinco desde la copa del árbol se dirigió hacia el establo.

Dentro del establo Twilight pudo despertar a sus amigas aunque, heridas algunas más que otras, todas se encontraban vivas y sin riesgo de muerte, pero la princesa Celestia era cosa diferente, ella se encontraba gravemente herida con una abertura en el estomago, de la cual salía una gran cantidad de sangre.

**-Inténtalo con más fuerza Fluttershy-**insistía Twilight a su amiga

**-No, no pu-puedo hacerlo Twilight, mi-mi magia no fu-funciona-**Respondió esta con lagrimas en sus ojos y sangre de la princesa en sus manos las cuales temblaban

**-Maldición!-**chilló Twilight

Normalmente solo cierta clase de seres en Ecuestria podían usar magia, pero no siempre aplicaba de esta manera, pues verán, los elementos de la armonía son antiguos medallones mágicos, los cuales brindan a sus portadores ciertos poderes especiales, a Rainbow por ejemplo le dotaba con una súper velocidad y reflejos, a applejack le daba súper fuerza, a Pinkie pie el poder de la intangibilidad, a Twilight le permitía triplicar su fuerza mágica, a Rarity le dada el poder de la trasmutación y a Fluttershy el poder de la curación, pero pese a esto nadie podía usar sus habilidades, pues algo interfería con su magia.

Todas las chicas se encontraban reunidas junto a Celestia llorando o apartando la mirada de impotencia al presenciar que una de sus tan amadas princesas moría y ellas no podían hacer absolutamente nada.

**-Princesa Celestia-** lloró Twilight a la quien consideraba como su segunda madre

**-No se preocupen mis pequeñas niñas, yo estoy bien-**dijo esta en un tono apagado

**-Ajajajajajaja, tienes un hoyo del tamaño de un puto puño en el estomago y todavía dices que estás bien? Ajajajaja no chingues!- **dijo alegremente Fenrir mientras entraba al establo.

El grupo de féminas se giró rápidamente hacia de donde venía aquel sonido encontrándose cara a cara con Fenrir, el cual las miraba con ese par de ojos color ámbar llenos de indiferencia.

**-Hola, que tal les va?-**dijo este rompiendo el silencio mostrando su característica sonrisa

**-Aaaaah un monstruo! –**Gritó Rarity asustada

**-Aaaaah una zorra insensible-**respondió Fenrir indignado **–A que jode verdad?-** a lo que Rarity solo lo miró confundida

**-Es otro de ellos?-**preguntó Pinkie corriendo hacia donde se encontraban las otras

**-Maldito engendro-**gruño Rainbow Dash

**-Protejan a las princesas –** Gritó Applejack

Fenrir miró nuevamente a las chicas, pero sin prestarles atención caminó hacia Celestia la cual lo miraba con rabia y temor, este intentó acercarse pero una herida Rainbow le impidió el paso

**-A dónde crees que vas? -**dijo está poniéndose en medio, a lo que Fenrir se detuvo y mirándola fijamente exclamó

**-Tranquilízate muñeca, esto acabará rápido-** el raro sujeto sin detener su camino apartó a Rainbow y se dirigió a Celestia, pero Twilight lanzándose en contra de él intentó interceptarlo, pero Fenrir agachándose esquivo a esta ocasionando que Twilight cayera en el corral de las vacas, Fenrir se arrodilló junto a Celestia mostrando su par de colmillos pero Twilight saltando nuevamente cayó sobre Fenrir para comenzar a mordisquearlo, pero este no le tomó importancia** –**(suspiro) **Eres Celestia? Cierto?-**

**-Quien lo pregunta?-** respondió débilmente la princesa

**-Yo pregunté primero, eres tu Celestia? La princesa Celestia gobernante de Ecuestria y actual potestad del sol? Hija de Sigel y Glenr?- **dijo este intimidadoramente cerca del rosto demacrado de Celestia

**-S-sí, lo soy, cómo es qué sabes eso?...- **

**-Excelente!-**contestó feliz Fenrir mientras seguía siendo mordisqueado por Twilight -**mi nombre es…- **intentó decir Fenrir pero luna lo interrumpió

La princesa luna recordó el nombre gritado por Hati **–Puto Fenrir-**

**-Je…no ese no es mi nombre, pero en fin, por ahora así pueden llamarme-**dijo este mostrando una amarga sonrisa **–Y bien que tenemos aquí?- **añadió el raro sujeto intentando revisar la herida de Celestia pero applejack desconfiada se lo impidió nuevamente.

**-woojo alto allí vaquero, quien te dio permiso de tocar a la princesa- **interrumpió la rubia

**-Hey tranquila güerita, intento ayudar sabes?-**

**- Ayudar?... tu monstruo asesino -** gruñó Rarity **– Vimos lo que hiciste allá afuera-**

**-Y con más razón saben que estoy de su lado- **respondió indiferente Fenrir

**-No lo sé, no me fió de él-**añadió Rainbow

**-Yo tampoco sugar cube, y por eso no te acercaras a las princesas- **respondió applejack interponiéndose entre Fenrir y Celestia

**-Tss, Mujeres, no hagan esto mas difícil, tengo un ordenes que consumar y les guste o no las voy a cumplir-**

**-que mandato? Matarnos a todas?-**

**-Posponer el Ragnarok, protegiendo a las entidades del sol y de la luna-**dijo este seriamente leyendo un papelito arrugado **–Mi maestro no me hablo nada de proteger a una panda de niñas, así que si se interponen en mi camino matarlas será mi primera opción… y pueden decirle a su amiga que deje de morderme?-** concluyó Fenrir quitándose a Twilight de la espalda

**-ah mira… que conveniente no? Y crees que te vamos a creer? Crees que vamos a permitirte a ti asesino desconocido poner una de tus sucias manos en la princesa? –**gruñó Rarity **–si déjenlo revisar a la princesa Celestia, es amigo solo acaba de volar media granja y asesinó a mas de 30 sujetos-** dijo sarcásticamente Rarity** –no quieres que te la entreguemos en una charola de plata también?-**

**-sí, todo lo que ella dijo!-** comentó Pinkie pie

**-**(suspiro) **ayúdame señor… a como yo lo veo tienen de tres…una dejarme ayudar a la princesa y listo, todos felices; Dos que la princesa se muera y todo se vaya a la mierda o la tres y la más fácil para mí, cargármelas a balazos a todas ustedes y salvar a la princesa… ustedes deciden-**respondió Fenrir levantándose agresivamente

Todos se quedaron sin decir nada mientras se miraban con desconfianza, applejack que aun tenía su brazo herido puso su mano sana sobre una antorcha anti tinberwolfs, mientras Fenrir ponía la suya sobre la empuñadura de su pistola

**-Alto allí!-** interrumpió Luna **–Por favor puto Fenrir, ayuda a mi hermana-** dijo la princesa de la noche interponiéndose entre la rubia y el raro tipo

**- (ಠ****_ಠ****) solo…. Solo dime Fenrir-**

**-Pero princesa luna, no sabemos quién es él!-**protestó Twilight

**-Lo sé Twilight, pero Míranos, no podemos utilizar magia, estamos heridas y lejos de la tercera columna, tenemos otra opción?-** Twilight solo giró la cabeza con desaprobación

Fenrir revisó la herida de Celestia y negando con la cabeza saco de su chaleco un pequeño comunicador negro y se lo puso en la oreja derecha

**-es grave?-**preguntó Pinkie pie curiosa

**-Hay algún hospital cerca?-**

**-No-**

**-entonces sí- **respondió Fenrir mientras ponía su mano en el intercomunicador **-Asai, me escuchas?- **

**-Lo ve princesa?, de que ayuda va a ser si está hablando solo!-**gruño Twilight desconfiada

**-Shhhhh-** dijo Fenrir **–Asai, estoy en un apuro me recibes?-**

**Intercomunicador: **Si, para mi desgracia, que necesitas?

**-necesito que tele trasportes equipo médico de clase IV-**

**Intercomunicador: **Entendido, donde estas?

**-En alfheim idiota, pues adonde me mandó el barbas?-**

**Intercomunicador:** No imbécil, me refiero a tu posición

**-Ni puta idea -**respondió Fenrir mientras miraba a su alrededor **–Hey tu, la de los cabellos de colores, donde estamos?-**

**-En Ponyville, Ecuestria-**

**-Un lugar llamado Ponyville en Ecuestria-**

**Intercomunicador: **Mmm, no existen registros de ese lugar, estás seguro que te encuentras allí?

**-Tan seguro como que hoy es martes-**

**Intercomunicador: **Es viernes baboso, No existen registros, pero tengo lecturas de tu firma térmica en el radar, el paquete no aparecerá cerca de ti, pero algo es algo no?

**-si pues sí, gracias-**

**Intercomunicador: **Ya tan rápido te hirieron?, Cuál es tu estatus?

**-Amarillo, estoy bien solo un V.I.P. herido, nada grave-**

**Intercomunicador:** Estas bien chavo. Entendido, corto

**-simón ya llégale-** termino diciendo Fenrir mientras oprimía un pequeño botón del intercomunicador y una pequeña luz azulada brillaba cerca de la puerta del establo apareciendo una mochila roja de unos 2 metros de largos**–Es una perra…Bien, en que me quedé? A sí, la moribunda, necesitaré algo de ayuda alguna de ustedes sabe algo de atención medica o primeros auxilios?-**

Todas se miraron entre ellas y guardaron silencio

**-Nadie?-**

**-Si Fluttershy –**dijo Pinkie pie **–Fluttershy sabe algo sobre cuidados mágicos de emergencia-**

**-Que mierda es eso?-**preguntó Fenrir

**-que mierda son primeros auxilios-**respondió Rainbow

**-touche, bueno y quien es buttershy-** preguntó nuevamente Fenrir mirando a todas

**-Yo…yo soy-** contestó la aludida

**-Bien butterfly acércate-**

**-soy Fluttershy-**susurró apenada la joven amarilla

**-eso dije flattershay, vez la mochila? Toma lo que necesites y comienza a curar a la princesa-**

**-di-disculpe emm señor…yo-**

**-Si, flowershy, que sucede?-**

**-yo…yo no…yo no puedo hacerlo-**dijo tristemente

**-qué?, no que sabias cuidados mágicos de emergencia?-**

**-si los sé, pe-pero no puedo usarlos?-**

**-y por qué no?-**

**-Pa-para usar los cuidados mágicos intensivos se necesita magia y bueno…no hay magia-**

**-Magia? Ahora que lo mencionas…-**dijo Fenrir mientras tomaba su espada y la agitaba con fuerza pero esta no hacía nada **–cierto…mmm, no no puede ser, quizás sea un pulsar, si, no existe otra explicación para esto, todas busquen inmediatamente un cristal de color turquesa o verde o morado-**

**-la mujer traía uno consigo le llamaba P.A.M.-**dijo Twilight

**-Un P.A.M. eh? Encuéntrenlo y destrúyanlo inmediatamente ese cristal es un pulsar anti mágico, cuando esta cerca toda magia, hechizo o sello es destruido- **acto seguido todas las chicas comenzaron a buscarlo **– bien budinbly, así que sabes curar con magia y cómo es? es rápido?- **preguntó Fenrir curioso a la chica amarilla

**-emm…yo…eeeee, si, emm este…-**balbuceaba esta apenada

**-bueno volveré contigo cuando recuerdes como hablar, Celestia estas de suerte, Celestia? HEY Celestia NO TE DUERMAS! –**dijo Fenrir dando unos golpecitos en la mejilla de Celestia **–ya despertaste? Excelente! Te decía estas de suerte tus amigas te van a curar con "magia" pero mientras encuentran y destruyen el pulsar tardará cerca de 20 minutos en regresar suficiente magia como para curarte…o eso creo, mientras tanto estas en mis "sucias manos"-**termino diciendo Fenrir mientras se arrodillaba junto a Celestia, el raro sujeto sacó de la mochila un pequeño suero trasparente junto a un paquete de vendas, algodón y coagulante, Fenrir rompiendo rápidamente parte del vestido de la princesa en donde se encontraba la lesión tomó un saquito blanco con polvo del mismo color y rompiéndolo derramó todo el contenido sobre la herida para después oprimir con fuerza, Celestia al sentir esto no pudo evitar gritar fuertemente del dolor.

Luna que veía todo tomó la mano de su hermana y dijo con severidad **–Qué diablos estás haciendo? La estas lastimando-**

**-Sip duele bastante no?, es polvo de zeolita, en mi mundo lo utilizaban mucho para parar hemorragias, estará bien- **Fenrir tomando la bolsa del suero y sacando de su chaleco una pequeña jeringuilla procedió a conectar ambas partes e inyectar en el brazo izquierdo el contenido de esta, igual que antes Celestia solo apretaba los dientes intentando aparentar fuerza ante su hermana, pero muy dentro sabia que lo único que quería era llorar por el inmenso dolor, Fenrir percatándose de esto tomó otra jeringuilla y dijo **–sabes Celestia, en mi mundo no se tenía magia para curar, en vez de eso se usaba la ciencia y mientras se acumula la suficiente magia para que hagan sus hechizos raros, la ciencia es la que te mantendrá con vida y te va a doler y es bueno pues significa que sigues aquí-**terminó diciendo mientras aplicaba una segunda inyección con adrenalina, a lo que Celestia no pudiendo mas derramó algunas lagrimas del dolor.

**-Puto…eh dijo Fenrir no existe algo para que alivie su dolor?-**dijo Luna con lagrimas en sus rostros al ver el sufrimiento de su hermana

**-si lo existe, pero no se lo voy a dar-**

**-por qué?-**

**-esta es una herida seria sabes?, la zeolita es para parar la hemorragia, el suero es para engañar a su corazón y que este no deje de latir por falta de toda la sangre que perdió y la adrenalina es para que se estimule su sistema y no decaiga, si yo le doy un calmante este podría parar su corazón y morir, es lo que quieres?-**

**-No-**

**-Ni mi maestro, aunque le duela manténganla despierta hasta que no destruyan el pulsar y la curen por completo-**terminó diciendo mientras vendaba la herida con cuidado y se levantaba tomando sus cosas **-cómo está tu herida? Necesitas que la revise?-**

**-N-no gracias creo que estoy bien-**respondió luna tocando su pecho

**-bueno tomen lo que gusten del kit medico, es suyo- **

**-A dónde vas ahora?-**preguntó Rarity que se arrastraba con asco por el suelo del establo

**-A cumplir con mi misión preciosa-**contestó Fenrir seriamente

**-Espera, por qué te vas? tu misión es proteger a las princesas no?- **dijo Twilight levantándose del suelo

**-Claro!, proteger a las princesas, eliminando a sus amenazas- **respondió Fenrir mostrando una sonrisa malvada para posteriormente salir del establo hacia Poniville.

**-E-eso se escucho tan alfa-**dijo sorprendida applejack a lo que todas la miraron extrañadas

* * *

Tan rápido y haciendo enemigos Fenrir?, bueno que le vamos hacer je je je, gracias a todos por sus comentarios son mi recompensa deseada, si tienen dudas o reclamos con mucho gusto les responderé personalmente.

o si tienen preguntas personalmente tambien se las responderá ja ja.


	5. Purple Heart

Un agradable día no?

Disfruten el Fic.

* * *

**-Hati!-**gritó el lobo Sköll furico al ver como el sol desaparecía **–mocosa traviesa, ya verás cuando te tenga enfrente-**

Los minutos pasaban y la lucha en contra de Sköll no parecía tener fin, el comandante y la capitana replanteando su estrategia decidieron atraer al violento lobo hacia el interior de Ponyville y emboscar a su enemigo aprovechando el gran número de casitas de colores, las cuales a su vez permitían disipar el aroma y el sonido de ambos guerreros.

**-Esto se está poniendo feo Night Land-** dijo el comandante detrás de una de las casas del **pueblo –este malnacido es fuerte, muy muy fuerte-**

**-Lo sé Mein Kommandeur-** respondió la capitana mirando una de sus garras metálicas que se hicieron añicos al intentar golpear a Sköll

**-Hay noticias de la tercera columna?-**

**-no señor, no han reportado nada, maldición, espero y no haya sucedido nada -**

**- No te preocupes por eso ahora Night Land, tenemos otra crisis entre manos-** gruñó sunshine mirando disimuladamente por la esquina de la casa

**-Dónde están mis amiguitos?!-**gritaba Sköll en medio de la plaza central de Ponyville intentando atraer a los dos guardias reales **–no se escondan de mi, acaso tienen miedo? Jajajajaja –**pero estos no caían en la provocación y no salían **–No quieren jugar conmigo? Jajajaja… pero qué?-** dijo mirando al norte en donde estaba la granja manzanera

**(Luz cegadora)**

** (explosión:** **/watch?v=C5gyRLMC5z0)**

Sköll quedó atónito con lo que vio, media granja fue barrida con una potente Explosion, levantando a los aires miles de pedacitos de arboles y rocas, bañando al pueblo con humo y escombros, Sköll negó con la cabeza y danto un brinco subió al techo de una de las casas y miró con más atención aquel raro suceso.

**-No, no puede ser tu-**dijo este comenzando a olfatear el aire mientras aun caían trozos de madera envueltos en llamas azotando al pequeño pueblo como si de una lluvia se tratase.

**-que Merde fue eso?-**preguntó sorprendido el comandante sunshine mientras se cubría de la lluvia incendiaria.

**-no lo sé Kommandeur pero mire-** Respondió la capitana apuntando hacia donde estaba Sköll, el cual se miraba atónito y sorprendido **–algo me dice que él si sabe lo que pasa, le atacamos?-**

**-Non capitana, esperemos hasta encontrar una apertura-**

**-Ya Kommandeur-**

Sköll miraba con atención la despedazada granja buscando alguna pista entre el voraz incendio desatado entre aquellos lejanos arboles, pero nada, no podía ver nada, el lobo olfateo nuevamente al aire y abriendo rápidamente los ojos gritó con cólera **– FENRIR!- **

**(Aullido de lobo)**

Sköll de un salto bajo del techo e intentó dirigirse a donde estaba el huerto pero una cálida brisa lo detuvo, el lobo miró a los cielos y para su sorpresa el bello sol surgía nuevamente esplendido mostrando su poderío ante las sombras

**-NOOO! AAAAAG! FENRIR! TU MALNACIDO HIJO DE PUTA!-**Gritaba el lobo mientras lleno de ira ciega golpeaba el suelo y pedazos de escombros caían a su alrededor…o eso parecía que eran **–Grrr…!-**gruñó el lobo mientras veía un paquete caer a su lado

**(Sonido de cuenta atrás de bomba: /watch?v=A5dMD9B9OS4)**

Sköll fue lanzado hacia atrás por la potente Explosión atravesando una de las casas, el lobo se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor

**-A quien buscas Sköll?-**preguntó Fenrir que se encontraba sobre el techo de una casa mirando al lobo con ojos maliciosos

**-Reconocería tu maldito aroma a pólvora en donde estuvieras..FENRIR!-**gruño el lobo

**-Créeme que he escuchado ese maldito nombre como unas 400 veces hoy-**

**-por qué estás aquí?-**

**-No es asunto tuyo Sköll-**

**-Esa Explosion tú la causaste?-**

**-Así es-**

**-Y supongo que allí estaba mi hermana, verdad?-**preguntó Sköll apretando los puños con ira

**-Supones bien lobito de mierda, "estaba"-**respondió Fenrir con una malvada sonrisa, a lo que Sköll solo se arrodilló tristemente en el suelo y cubrió su **rostro –Tu tranquilo Sköll, se dice que el amor es lo que hace que una chica brille…oh espera, solo estaba en llamas ajajajajaja-**

**-Grrrr- **gruñó Sköll mirando a Fenrir con furia** -solo era una niña inocente, que estaba emocionada por su primera cacería divina, cómo pudiste?-**

**-Inocente?, inocentes mis huevos perro, ella era una basura y un triste peón de Loki y como peón tuvo su final, un final un tanto… explosivo-**

**-SUFICIENTE!-** dijo el lobo levantándose mientras limpiaba lagrimas de sus ojos **–NO TOLERARÉ QUE LLAMES ASÍ A UNA INOCENTE CREATURA, VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO! VOY A ACABAR ESTO!-**

**-Uuuy que miedo!, el que va a acabar esto voy a ser yo-**

**-jajajaja, acabar? Si tú lo comenzaste, "Fenrir el lobo"-** respondió Sköll con una sonrisa a lo que Fenrir borró la suya.

**-Silencio-** dijo seriamente Fenrir mientras desenfundaba su pistola y la apuntaba hacia Sköll

**-Oh! Un arma de Midgar eh?, todavía viviendo en el pasado, Fenrir?- **dijo el lobo burlonamente intentando enfurecer a Fenrir, pero este no dijo nada **-Eres un cobarde Fenrir, siempre luchando indirectamente, siempre utilizando trucos, siempre haciendo que otros luchen por ti para lograr lo que quieres-**

**-Silencio!-** gruñó Fenrir enojado

**-Qué? Te molesta? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, desde el día que el amo Loki te acogió, solo has sido un cobarde que pelea a la distancia, nunca te has atrevido a enfrentar tus problemas cara a cara como los hombres, siempre huyendo-**

**-Cállate-**

**-siempre escondiéndote… siempre abandonando a los tuyos-** susurró Sköll mirando malévolamente a Fenrir, el cual sin mediar palabra jalo el gatillo de su pistola descargando los 17 tiros en el cuerpo de Sköll, pero este permaneció ileso.

**-Pero que…?-**dijo sorprendido Fenrir al ver que sus balas 9 mm no habían surtido efecto

**-Sorprendido? Tú no eres el único que ha cambiado en estos años, créeme, yo no seré tan fácil como mi querida hermana-** dicho esto Sköll levantó sus dos manos y mirando con una sonrisa las bajo intempestivamente dejando caer de la nada un gran trozo de hielo sobre el raro tipo, Fenrir mirando hacia arriba logró ver el tempano y saltando del techo logró esquivar semejante ataque que aplastó como si nada la pequeña casa

**-Holy Shit! –**Gritó Fenrir tirado en la nieve **–desde cuando puedes utilizar magia de este nivel?- **Fenrir estaba pasmado

**-Bueno como dirías tu, eso es algo que no te interesa-**respondió Sköll mientras el clima se volvía mas frio y sus ojos verdes comenzaban a brillar de una manera aterradora, el lobo nuevamente levantó su mano creando pequeñas dagas de hielo, las cuales lanzó en contra de el raro tipo, este levantándose rápidamente y saltando a cubierto detrás de un puesto de verduras del mercado del pueblo, Fenrir esquivó algunas de ellas pero una hizo impacto en su espalda atravesando parte de su chaleco y otra en su muslo derecho

**-auch! –**se quejó Fenrir mientras arrancaba las frías dagas e intentaba detener su hemorragia **–cómo diantres acabó esto así? Yo estaba en ventaja! Por qué me pasa esto?-**

**Flash back **

**-Fenrir algún día esa actitud sarcástica tuya te traerá problemas-**gruñó con severidad Star swirl el barbudo mientras golpeaba a Fenrir con su bastón en la cabeza **–retar a tus enemigos nunca funciona, solo alimentas su ira-**

**Fin del flash back **

**-oh si, por gilipollas jeje-** Fenrir tomó su fusil y estando todavía a cubierto comenzó a disparar en contra de Sköll, pero este corriendo rápidamente comenzó a esquivar los disparos y dirigirse hacia él, Fenrir poniendo su mano en su pecho tomó una de sus granadas y quitando la argolla intentó lanzarla en contra del lobo, pero este llegando a donde estaba Fenrir y de un movimiento asombrosamente rápido le tomó por la muñeca haciendo que soltase la granada y callera a los pies de ambos, Fenrir de un movimiento se liberó y pateando la articulación de la rodilla de Sköll hizo que este se arrodillara cerca de la granada, por otra parte Sköll en el suelo tomo ambos pies de Fenrir y jalándolos hacia él, derribó a este pero Fenrir pateó la cara de Sköll y catapultándose hacia atrás logró alejarse de la granada activa, Sköll previendo la explosión tomo el puesto de verduras y se cubrió con él, el cual absorbió la mayor parte de la Explosión, no sin antes mandarlo a volar, Fenrir rápidamente recargó su fusil y cubriéndose con la marquesina de una de las casas abrió fuego en contra de un humeante Sköll , el cual fue impactado por tres proyectiles antes de que creará una gruesa barrera de hielo.

**-Aaaah!-**gritó el lobo de dolor **–Grrrr-**

**-Las balas 9 mm no te harán nada Sköll pero que tal se sienten las de 5.56?-**dijo Fenrir aun estando a cubierto

**-Ven acá y pelea como los hombres-**gruñó Sköll mientras desde su posición lanzaba decenas de dagas de hielo hacia donde estaba Fenrir, las cuales impactaban en la marquesina

**-Si te crees tan hombre sal tu por mi-**respondió Fenrir disparando indiscriminadamente a la barrera de hielo

**-Sabes "lobo Fenrir", siempre me pregunté qué te vio el amo Loki como para permitir que un cobarde como tu entrara en la jauría-**

**-Celos my friend?- **contestó Fenrir disparando nuevamente para posteriormente recargar el arma

**-Celos? De qué?-**

**-De los grandes perrillo, desde que te conozco siempre has estado celoso de que yo sea el "Fenrir" cierto? Un titulo que tu esperabas obtener algún día- **dijo Fenrir a lo que Sköll no contestó nada **–No soportas el hecho de que yo haya derrotado a el Fenrir original, verdad?-**

**-Si sabes lo que te conviene cerraras el pico-** gruñó Sköll

**-ajajaja, ya veo, no soportas que yo un simple mortal haya tomado tu tan anhelado titulo y asesinado a tu padre….oh y a tu hermana también… voy a hacerte pedazos-**gruñó malévolamente

**-Te dije que te callaras!-**gritó Sköll convocando otro enorme pedazo de hielo sobre la posición de Fenrir para dejarla caer con fuerza, a lo que este saltando por la ventana de la casa rodo por el invernal suelo, Sköll nuevamente lanzó sus heladas dagas, pero Fenrir haciendo gala de rápidos reflejos, saco un pequeño cuchillo y con este desvió algunas de las dagas, Sköll se preparó para intentar un nuevo ataque pero Fenrir tomando una granada de 30 mm y colocándola en su arma apuntó al fiero lobo para realizar un certero disparo, el lobo ante el sorpresivo ataque levantó una nueva barrera de hielo pero fue inútil la potente granada voló en pedazos aquel escondite, Sköll retrocediendo lanzó otro ataque, el cual fue esquivado por Fenrir que rodó lejos de allí, Fenrir recargó otra granada y apuntando nuevamente al lobo disparó, pero este moviéndose entre los pequeños puestos del mercado esquivaba cuanto ataque le era lanzado y en un movimiento que duró menos de un segundo el gran lobo cambió su dirección hacia el raro tipo, Fenrir viendo esto cambió a modo ametralladora y vació todo el cargador en su escurridizo objetivo hiriéndolo en un hombro, pero Sköll dando un salto lanzó un potente puñetazo a quemarropa, Fenrir al no poder esquivarlo interpuso entre el puño y él su preciada arma, la cual al recibir el impacto fue partida a la mitad pero no sin antes ser atravesada y golpear a Fenrir en plena cara, el cual salió volando hacia una colorida pastelería que se encontraba cerca.

**(Sonido de impacto)**

**-**(escupiendo sangre) **aaaag y… para…para la otra te va peor, jejeje-**dijo Fenrir molido mientras tocaba su cara para posteriormente mirar su mano repleta de sangre **–Mierda, estoy… en problemas-** Fenrir levantándose pesadamente se acercó a una de las ventanas de la casa y mirando disimuladamente por esta intentó buscar al lobo **–Dónde estás lobito?, espero y no me vuelvas a lanzar otro pedazo de hielito, je rima-** chilló Fenrir mientras se arrodillaba y comenzaba a evaluar el estado de su maltrecho equipo, pero olvidó esto al recibir de lleno y en la cabeza el impacto de un jarrón **–auch!-**

**-Ale-aléjate de aquí tu-tu monstruo!-**dijo un pequeño muchacho alado de unos seis años de edad de tez color crema clara de pelo y ojos cafés que permanecía junto a su pequeña hermana y los cuerpo sin vida de sus padres **–no permitiré que dañes a Pumpkin ni a nadie más-** afirmó valiente el muchacho mientras lanzaba objetos a Fenrir, el cual los esquivaba y miraba al joven muchacho con total indiferencia

**-Pound no!, escóndete como dijo papá-**lloriqueó una pequeña muchacha pelirroja de tez amarilla y ojos azules

**-No!, esos lobos malos hicieron dormir a papá y a mamá con sus mordidas, no quiero que nadie más duerma- **gritó el pequeño para posteriormente lanzarse en contra de Fenrir pero este de una bofetada lo derribó y le miró con severidad, lo cual llenó de terror al joven Pound

**-Dime muchacho, quién eres? Y por qué me atacas?-**preguntó Fenrir acercándose lentamente al asustado joven

**-Mi-mi no-nombre es Pound, Pound cake, vi-vivo en sugar sweet corner ave-avenida Apple número seis-**respondió nervioso el joven pero Fenrir no le dejaba de mirar

**-Aléjate de mi hermanito!-**lloró la joven, Fenrir miró también en su dirección y se percató de los dos cadáveres que yacían en el suelo inertes, pero también pudo ver el cuerpo de un lobo sombra junto al cadáver del padre

**-Oh! Murió defendiéndolos, hizo un buen trabajo-** dijo para sí el raro sujeto, los dos pequeños niños corrieron debajo de las escaleras para esconderse de nuevo, Fenrir les miró indiferente y desvió la mirada para caminar nuevamente hacia la ventana

**(sonido de Lloriqueó)**

Pero este detuvo su marcha para escuchar con atención

**-Pound, tengo miedo-**chilló la pequeña pelirroja

**-No, no te pre-preocupes Pumpkin, yo-yo aquí estoy contigo-**respondió el joven castaño mientras abrazaba a su hermana

**-esperaremos a que mami y papi despierten?-**

**Flash back de Fenrir **

**-Hijo! Ya despierta ya es hora!-se escuchó una distante y femenina voz **

**-ya está el desayuno mamá?-respondió Fenrir **

**-No!-**

**-Meee, déjame dormir más-**

**-no, hijo ven-**

**-ne-**

**-ven para acá o te traeré a cucharazos!-**

**-ay qué miedo (¬¬)… ya voy… ya voy mi -**

**Fin del flash back **

**-Madre-**susurró Fenrir mirando a los gemelos

**-Sí, Pumpkin no los dejaremos, te lo prometo-** dijo Pound cake mientras tomaba una muñequita de trapo y se la daba cariñosamente a su hermana

**Flas back de Fenrir **

**-Eres el mejor hermano del mundo-**dijo con alegría una dulce niña rubia al recibir un regalo por parte de Fenrir

**-te gustó tu regalo?- **

**-sí y mucho, muchas gracias-**

**-No es nada clara, es un placer el hacer feliz a mi hermanita-**contestó Fenrir colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña a modo de caricia

**-oye…ten-**dijo la pequeña sacando una corcholata roja con un dibujo de un corazón purpura en el centro **–es para ti-**

**-pero clara, hoy es tu cumpleaños, se supone que la que recibe regalos eres tú-**

**-lo sé, pero este es un regalo especial, mira, yo también tengo uno… este regalo significa que tu y yo estaremos juntos por siempre, es una promesa?-**preguntó la pequeña niña mientras levantaba su puño.

**-Es una promesa-**contestó Fenrir golpeando el puño de su hermana **–cúrate pronto hermanita-**

**-si-**

**Fin del flash back **

**-Es una promesa-** Fenrir miró con ojos perdidos al par de hermanos, pero el sonido de un fuerte golpe le sacó de sus pensamientos

**-Fenrir! Ya te moriste?- **gritó desde afuera Sköll

Fenrir se arrastró nuevamente hacia la ventana en donde vio al gran lobo que formaba otro pesado bloque de hielo, pero esta vez más lentamente pues su herida en su hombro le impedía levantar el otro brazo

**-Time to panic-** gruñó Fenrir viéndose desarmado **–piensa, piensa, piensa…Eso es! Asai! –** dijo este sacando el intercomunicador rápidamente** –ASAI!-**

**Intercomunicador:** …

**-ASAI me escuchas?-**

**Intercomunicador:** Ahora que quieres?

**-Asai, estoy en grandes muy muy grandes apuros, necesito tu ayuda-**

**Intercomunicador: **y que quieres que haga? Que vaya allá y te ayude?

**-Deja de jugar desgraciada, es en serio, estoy combatiendo contra Sköll y el cabrón resultó ser mas…"duro" de lo que recordaba , además estoy desarmado, necesito poder de fuego-**

**Intercomunicador:** entendido, dónde estás?

**- Dentro de un pueblo…eh?... creo que se llama Ponyville –**

**Intercomunicador:** Entendido, te mandaré un regalito que acabo de encontrar, es una Desert Eagle y un rifle beawulf, ambos calibre .50 con sus respectivos cargadores, pero escúchame bien, aun no se tu posición exacta en los datos, intentaré tele trasportar lo mas cercanamente posible las armas, no esperes que aparezcan a tu lado.

**-Copiado, espero instru… su puta madre!-** gritó Fenrir al ver el enorme bloque de hielo dirigirse hacia la pastelería, Fenrir corrió rápidamente hacia una salida pero se detuvo al recordar al par de hermanos **–Shit, Shit, shiiiiit!, estúpida conciencia!-** gruñó Fenrir al regresar a donde se encontraban estos, Fenrir desenvainando su espada y de un rápido corte dividió la escalera para sorpresa y terror de los infantes, que intentaron escapar, pero Fenrir soltando la espada y atrapando a cada uno con un brazo corrió endiabladamente rápido atravesando la pared de la casa antes de que esta fuera triturada por aquel monumental tempano, Sköll aprovechando esto se abalanzó fieramente sobre el trió de aturdidos sujetos, pero Fenrir tomando de su cintura una granada se la lanzó a Sköll el cual detuvo su carrera, lo cual fue aprovechado por Fenrir para desenfundar su Glock y con certera puntería disparar hacia la granada que resultó ser de humo, la cual regó una espesa capa de humo verde ocultando todo y a todos, Sköll intentó buscar a su enemigo pero este junto a los niños había escapado de nuevo.

**-FENRIR!-**Gritó Sköll con ira

**–Uff, eso estuvo cerca-** dijo Fenrir asomándose por una pequeña ranura de una pared, mientras poniendo el ultimo cargador en su pistola la recargaba **–Están bien?- **preguntó pero no hubo respuesta por parte de los infantes que le miraban con miedo **–**(suspiro)… **oh Shit!...** **donde esta mi espada?, la puta que me pario!-**gruñó el raro tipo golpeando su cabeza contra la pared **–Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck!-**

**(Risillas)**

**-Je, tomaré eso como un sí-**dijo Fenrir con una sonrisa

**-que vas a hacernos lobito bobo?**-preguntó Pumpkin

**-Yo nada mocosa, pero ves aquel otro lobo?-**

**-sip-**

**-ese cabrón se los va a comer-**

**(Llanto) **

**-Shhhhh, silencio o nos descubrirá-**

**(Llanto desenfrenado)**

**-cállate o te muelo a golpes!- **

**(Llanto aún más fuerte)**

**-Shhhhh!- **Fenrir desesperado tomó una pequeña piedra del suelo y se la metió a la boca a la pequeña **–Cállate!-**

**(Pitido del intercomunicador)**

**-Adelante Asai- **dijo Fenrir agachándose

**Intercomunicador:** Armas tele trasportadas

**-Excelente, donde están?-**

**Intercomunicador: **a 500 metros al Este de tu posición actual, están en una mochila anaranjada

**-◉◡◔qui-qui-quinientos metros?**

**Intercomunicador:** Te dije que no esperaras que estuvieran cerca

**- ಠ****_ಠ …****-**

**Intercomunicador:** si me escuchaste verdad?

**- ಠ****_ಠ****-**

**Intercomunicador:** estás haciendo caras? Estás haciendo caras cierto?

**-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )-**

**Intercomunicador:** Ay…cómo te odio cuando haces caras…tienes suerte que no te vea, Suerte y corto.

**-Y yo tanto que te amo…Gracias por la ayuda. Cambio y fuera- **dijo Fenrir oprimiendo un botón de su intercomunicador **–bien jovencillos es tiempo de decir adiós, escóndanse aquí y no hagan ningún ruido hasta que esto acabe, entendieron?-**

**-Fue lo mismo que nos dijo papi antes de dormirse-**alegó Pound a lo que Fenrir no contestó nada **–no, nos dejes por favor-**

**-Si lobito bobo, no nos dejes aquí-**rogó la pequeña Pumpkin sujetándose del pantalón de Fenrir

**-Hey espera un momento pequeña, porque me llamas lobo?-** preguntó Fenrir

**-tu mirada bobito-**dijo la pequeña dulcemente

**-mi mirada?-**

**-Sí, tu mirada es la de un lobo, pero no pareces ser como uno de ellos… aunque me asustas, me agradas-**dijo está felizmente

**-**(sonrisa) **jejeje, ya veo…tu también me agradas, ten toma esto-**dijo Fenrir mientras se quitaba un collar color plata en el cual colgaba una pequeña corcholata roja con un corazón purpura pintado en ella

**-que es esto?-**

**-Mi promesa de que no los dejaré, volveré por ustedes-**sonrió Fenrir al par de hermanos mientras les extendía su puño para que estos le "saludaran.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por esta ocasión, que les pareció?

Estaré gustoso de leer sus comentarios y sus criticas

Saludos!


End file.
